Drowning Never Felt So Good
by magicalimagination
Summary: Elena Gilbert is a star collegiate distance swimmer. Stefan Salvatore is a retired Olympic Gold Medalist. Both feel like something is missing in life. Can they make each other whole or will they drown in the tidal wave that is life?
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, Elena, you need to be holding 25s on this. You know anything less won't cut it against Auburn." Elena rolled her eyes behind her goggles as she hoisted her body out of the pool.

"I know, Kol. I'm sorry." However, Kol was no longer paying attention. He was talking to Klaus and probably hadn't even heard what Elena had said to him. She wearily walked to the end of the line behind the blocks, sliding her goggles up to her forehead and massaging her eyes. Today had been rough and Kol yelling at her to hit her splits was not helping. Elena honestly could care less what her 50 free time was, she was a distance swimmer for crying out loud. Just because Klaus wanted her on the 4x50 did not mean that Kol now owned her.

Elena cast her eyes around the pool, bored as the line of girls slowly advanced forward. She caught sight of Klaus talking to someone in his office. From what she could tell - all she could see was the back of his head and his torso - he looked like a swimmer. It was a hot back, no doubt about it, but what gave it away was the tension held in the powerful muscles. The cut of his lats, visible through his tight black t-shirt, and broad angle of his shoulders sealed the conclusion in Elena's mind.

She wondered if this mystery guy was the new distance coach. Klaus had said something about calling in a favor with an old friend to replace Matt. Elena had mixed feelings on the subject of her former coach. On one hand, Matt had been amazing at his job. He understood Elena and her body like no coach ever before. On the other hand, after their messy break-up the entire distance team dynamic had gone to hell. He was a decent guy and he did all the right things after her parents died, she just felt that the spark between them had been lost and so she ended it. Elena had never meant her personal life to impact the lives of her teammates and yet it had. She still felt terrible about that aspect of her relationship with Matt.

She shook her head, trying to get her mind off of Matt. Kol was her problem right now. The Australian was the king of short distance and sprints. Normally Elena adored his loud persona and boisterous antics, just not today. As a former Olympic gold medalist in the 50 free, he was the best possible option to coach their team. Elena had nothing but respect for Kol, but today she was not in the mood for his yelling.

"Elena, two more relay starts off the block. And they better be faster than 24.5." Elena inwardly groaned. How did he expect her to pull that out after an hour in the weight room this morning and 15,000 yards before this. Not to mention all of her schoolwork.

"Alright, Kol." She snapped her goggles back into place before climbing up to stand on the block. She lined her hands up and waited for the girl in front of her to hit the t. She swung her arms around and launched off the block, diving into the water.

* * *

Elena sighed as she ran a brush through her wet hair. Today had been an especially long practice after an even longer day and all she wanted to do was get back to her apartment and sleep. She put the brush in her swim bag and zipped the top. Elena quickly threw her hair up into a messy bun before she checked her reflection. Sighing one last time she hoisted her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the locker room. It was dark in the empty hallway. It was just a typical day; Elena was once again the last to leave the pool.

Her footsteps echoed as she walked along the hall. Elena pulled out her phone and checked her messages. Nothing too exciting; just a text from her Aunt Jenna and three missed calls from Caroline. She fiddled with her phone for a moment before putting it to her ear. "Voicemail, thanks, Care." Elena exhaled loudly as she locked her phone and slid it back into her pocket. She turned the corner towards the doors and slammed straight into something hard. Elena felt a hand shoot out to steady her as she fell back.

She heard a voice speak. "Whoa, sorry. I didn't see you there. That was my bad." Elena opened her mouth to reply but the words stopped in her throat the moment her gaze met his.

"Uhh. Don't worry about it." She managed to stutter out. She couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from his. It was like she was drowning in a vast ocean of emerald. But it wasn't drowning, because drowning could never seem this good.

"Are you okay?" Elena was snapped out of her daydream when she felt a slight touch on her cheek. She shook her head trying to regain control of her thoughts.

"I'm fine, thanks. Sorry I'm just really tired. I had a really long day of class and homework and then Kol, one of my coaches, wanted me to stay back and work on my turns for the 4x50 relay, and I have to be up early for weights tomorrow, and my Lit paper is due, and I'm babbling. Sorry." Elena looked down out of embarrassment and ran a hand over her hair, trying to get out some of her nervous energy.

"Don't worry about it. It's fine. I totally understand." Elena looked back up at his face. She felt herself begin to get lost in his eyes again. After a minute, she shook her head again. _Snap out of it. _It was at this moment that Elena realized that his arm was still wrapped around her waist and that her hands were resting on his chest. She slowly pushed on his chest as she backed away. His arm loosened then dropped and Elena was slightly disappointed at the loss of contact.

In an attempt to distract herself she decided to it was time to speak again. "I'm Elena."

He smiled, and his eyes once again enchanted Elena. "I'm Stefan." He nodded his head ever so slightly as he introduced himself. Elena flicked her eyes over his body. He had the face of an angel. Chiseled cheek bones so sharp they could have come off a statue. Nice square shoulders and his arms, damn, were they cut. A black v-neck shirt covered his torso but even in the dim light, Elena could tell what was under would be just as nice as his arms. Dark skinny jeans hung from narrow hips and his feet were clad in black leather boots. She dragged her eyes back up to his face, finding a smile waiting for her. Overall, it was a nice body.

Something clicked in her head. This must be who had been talking to Klaus earlier. Would he be the new distance coach? If so, Elena would most definitely be complaining less about dragging her ass out of bed and to the pool.

Elena glanced at her watch in an attempt to distract herself once again from those eyes. 9:45. "I should really get going. I have to be back here at like four for weights."

"Then I won't keep you. It sounds like you have been really very super busy and you deserve some sleep." Elena blushed.

"Yeah, sleep would be nice right now. Well, it was nice to meet you." Elena felt her cheeks warm as she blushed. Something about him just seemed to draw her in. It was magnetic.

"Nice to meet you too, Elena." He touched her elbow for a second as he spoke; smile lighting up his whole face. A surge ran through Elena at the light touch, she blushed again as she made a move to walk around him. He caught her arm just as she was almost around him. "This might be too forward of me, considering we just met and all, so tell me if it is, but there is something about you. I can't explain it. I feel this need to know you. Is that crazy?"

Elena felt her jaw drop. "Umm, ha. I feel it too. So if you're crazy then I'm crazy too." She laughed. "I would love to get to know you."

Stefan smiled again and it was infectious. "Great. So…"

"So… phone numbers?" Elena asked, a small smile playing at the corner of her mouth.

"Yeah, that would be a good start." Stefan laughed nervously. Something about this girl just drew him in. It was almost as if magnets were pulling them closer.

They exchanged numbers before finally parting ways.

* * *

Elena smiled to herself as she walked to her car. It seemed as though life was looking up now. A cute guy was showing interest in her. It was just the little lift she needed to get out of this slump since the death of her parents. She unlocked her car, lifting the back to toss in her swim bag and equipment bag. She shut the hatch before walking to the front and climbing into the driver's seat. She locked the doors and buckled her seat belt. Just as she was sliding her key into the ignition, her phone buzzed. Elena pulled it out of her pocket and opened a message from Stefan. _Careful, the world is a strange place full of strange people. Hope you get home safe. :). _Elena smiled to herself as she typed a reply; _I will be careful, thanks for the warning :). _

As she started her car Elena felt something well up in her chest. Something she hadn't truly felt in a long time. Happiness. And genuine excitement.

* * *

Stefan ran a hand through his hair as he walked out of the elevator towards his hotel room. Nik's offer to join the team as the new distance coach was tempting. Stefan loved swimming and coaching at his alma mater and with his two best friends was a dream come true. He didn't know why he hadn't just said yes the minute Nik asked him. His days of competing were over. A shredded shoulder had seen to that. Was his pride stopping him from accepting the offer? To go from a World Champion and Olympic medalist to college swim coach was a drastic change. Was it worth it? What would people say?

"Ah, what the hell. It's my life and this is how I want to live it." He pulled his phone out of his pocket, scrolling through the numbers until he found the one he wanted. "Nik? It's me. I'll do it. See you tomorrow morning." Stefan hung up, sliding the phone into his pocket as he reached his room. An added bonus of his new job; Elena. Something about her just drew Stefan in. He couldn't explain it. He felt this need to know her – desperate urge for her to be in his life. Stefan had only just met her, but he knew she was special. He couldn't wait to get to know her better.

As he kicked off his shoes and shrugged his t-shirt off a picture of Elena floated to the forefront of his mind. Dark chocolate hair, beautiful almond shaped eyes the color of espresso, and a smile that seemed to light the room up. She was beautiful. No doubt about that. But, there was something to her that Stefan found more attractive than her physical appeal. Even in their brief encounter, he had sensed a great vivacity in her. She had this light in her eyes – Stefan didn't know exactly how to describe it. That was what had drawn him in more than anything else. With everything he had been through in his life that was something he valued greatly.

He had also detected just a hint of sadness in her eyes, almost as if she was healing from some deep wound but she still had a hole in her life. Maybe, just maybe, Elena would let him in one day. Maybe, together, they could become whole again.

* * *

_**A/N: Some of you have been asking for me to write and AU/AH and here is my stab. So, completely different setting than the show, huh? I hope you don't think Stefan has been too forward. This is just what spilled out when my fingers started moving. Don't worry I won't make him some sort of obsessive creep. I think it's hard to start fresh without subconsciously. using all of the history of Stefan being perfect and just Stefan. **_

_**Reviews are welcome. If you have questions you can message me on my tumblr: .com.**_

_**Hope you liked it!**_


	2. Chapter 2

The blaring of Elena's alarm startled her awake. "Ugh, nnooooo." She reached out, groping for her phone. When she found it, she shut her alarm off. Sighing in frustration, she sank further into her pillows and yanked the covers over her head. "Why?" Could she not have one day to sleep in?

Stefan. The simple thought was enough to jolt her out of bed. If Stefan was the new coach, he might be at weights this morning. That alone was enough to catapult Elena out of her bed and into the bathroom. She rushed through her morning ritual before hurriedly pulling on her clothes and rushing out the door. She needed to see Stefan.

* * *

Stefan moaned as he heard the hotel phone ringing. Keeping his eyes shut, he slid an arm out of bed for the phone. "Damn it." He swore as he knocked the phone off the nightstand. Throwing off the covers, he climbed out of bed and picked up the offending device. "Hello?"

He was greeted with an overly cheery British accent. "Stefan! Morning, mate. How are you?"

"I was real great until someone called me at…" He glanced at the clock beside his bed. "4:30 in the morning. What the hell, Nik?" He heard a chuckle on the other end and Stefan began to imagine the satisfaction of throwing Nik into a pool next time he saw him.

"You said you wanted the job, well, this is the job." The girls will be at the gym in half an hour. Chop chop."

Stefan groaned. "Alright. I will be there." He moved the phone away from his face, preparing to hang up.

"Oh, and Stefan?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't be late." He heard the click as Nik hung up.

"Great, just fucking great. I never did miss getting up early." He walked into the hotel bathroom and looked in the mirror.

Elena. He would get to see Elena again. That alone was enough to bring a smile to his face. Maybe getting up so early wouldn't be as bad as it used to be. He grabbed his toothbrush, thinking that maybe, just maybe, he would come to enjoy early mornings.

* * *

"Alright, Ladies. Before we begin this morning, there is someone I would like for you to meet. He is an old friend of mine from my Olympic days. A lot of you may already know who he is so I won't bore you with introductions. He will be joining us as our new distance coach. Stefan, get over here mate." Elena glanced to the side to see Stefan leaning against the door frame of the weight room. Olympic days? Then it clicked. This was Stefan Salvatore, gold medalist in the 800 free, three Olympics in a row. Elena remembered watching Stefan on TV when she was younger. He looked very different without a cap and goggles. Hotter. Elena felt herself getting excited again.

"Hello everyone, my name is Stefan Salvatore. Some of you probably know who I am." He stopped when Klaus coughed. "Alright, you all probably know who I am. Sorry, Nik, for being humble." The group of girls laughed. Elena blushed. She couldn't believe Stefan Salvatore seemed interested in her.

"Anyway, as Nik said, I am your new distance free coach. I went to school here at the U. I was born and raised in Virginia and some of my fondest memories come from my times here at U of V. I'm excited to be back and I can't wait to start working with you ladies. And….yep. I'm done." He stepped back and Elena thought she detected a blush as Klaus stepped back up.

"Alright, now that you have all met Stefan, let's get to work. You've all got an hour in here and it better be good or else I will keep you here until you have given me an hour's worth of effort? Got it? Good. Get moving."

Elena sprang to her feet and headed towards the pull-up bars. Pull-ups were her weakness, she thought it was just sad that she could barely hoist all 120 pounds of herself up but she could throw down a record worthy 800 no problem. Elena pressed her hands into the chalk bucket before clapping them together, ridding her palms of excess powder. She focused on the lower of the two bars above her head and jumped. Hanging for a second, she quickly adjusted herself and began to lift. Half way up a voice stopped her.

"You know, if you moved your hands about three inches wider on each side, reversed your grip, and tucked your elbows it would be ten times easier to get up there." Elena dropped to the ground and looked over at Stefan. He was leaning against the leg press, arms crossed, watching her from beneath thick brows. _Gosh, why does he always look so hot leaning against stuff? _Elena shook her head, clearing her mind.

"I'm sorry, what?" She looked at Stefan, her eyes curious.

"Your form, that's why you're struggling to pull yourself up, here, let me show you." He stepped around her and stood squarely in front of the bars. He sprang nimbly up, hands attaching to the higher bar as if it required no effort. "See, this is how you were holding it." He demonstrated her form and then began to lift. "Very difficult to get up because you are fighting your body as well as gravity. If you move your hands and arms like so." Stefan adjusted his grip and turned his elbows, pulling up all the way. "See? Much easier to get up." He did another for added effect.

Elena nodded, only half aware of what Stefan was telling her. She had a lovely view of his back muscles as he hung in front of her. Her first thought of a hot back had been spot on and she found herself almost drooling as she watched the power transfer between muscles as Stefan moved. Stefan hopped down, startling Elena. "Make sense?"

"Yeah, thanks, Stefan!" She smiled. He smiled back at her and Elena felt herself begin to blush. She looked down, running a hand over her hair in an attempt to distract herself.

"No problem. Helping you is my job now." Elena smiled again; something about his personality drew her in. When she was by him, she wanted to be happy.

Deciding to be more daring than usual Elena replied; "Well then, Stefan. You are very good at your job. Would you watch me, so I know I am doing it right?" Stefan nodded. "Great." Elena repositioned herself under the bars. She exhaled before leaping up and grasping the bars, as she hung she made an effort to copy Stefan's form. "Like this?"

"No, your hands aren't wide enough." Suddenly Stefan's hands were on her hips, lifting her body up. "Move your left hand about three inches out, there. Now slide your right hand over just a hair. Good. Now try." He slowly lowered her back down until her arms once again supported her weight. Elena heaved her weight and was surprised to find that lifting her body was immensely easier now. She did four more before dropping nimbly back down.

"Wow, that is so much easier! Thank you, you don't know how long I have struggled to be able to do a full pull-up." She started straight into Stefan's face, her eyes glowing in success.

"Don't worry about it." Embarrassed, Elena averted her gaze. "Can I ask you a question?" Elena looked up, into those mesmerizing eyes and nodded. Stefan glanced around them causing Elena to look around as well. At least half the room was blatantly staring at them. She looked back at Stefan. They were inches apart. "Not here." He said. She nodded and allowed him to lead her into the hall.

Once they were safely out of earshot Stefan stopped. He turned to face her and smiled. He was doing a lot of smiling lately. "So, I know this might sound nuts, and I am probably repeating myself but I still want to get to know you."

"I want to know you too."

"Alright, so… I feel super awkward right now. Um, dinner tonight?" Elena nodded. "Great. What kind of food do you like? I'm easy." Elena giggled. "Not like that, well if you wanted… never mind. Sorry. Where would you like to eat? It's been a while since I was back and I'm sure the restaurant scene has changed."

"Um." Elena nibbled on her bottom lip. The small action made Stefan weak at the knees. He felt this urge to kiss her. "I've been craving Ethiopian lately. Ever had it?" Stefan shook his head. "Great, I know the amazing little hole in the wall like ten minutes from here."

"That's settled then. Pick you up at 6?" Elena nodded. "Sweet. We should probably get back inside." Elena turned to walk back towards the weight room. "Oh, and Elena?"

She stopped. "Yes, Stefan?"

He scratched his neck nervously. "Would you mind not telling any of the girls? I don't want people to think I'm available for dating."

"Sure." She opened her mouth to say something else, thought for a second, then closed it again.

"What?" He dipped his head, staring directly into her eyes.

"If you're not available…" Stefan laughed.

"You, Elena, can have as many dates as you want. They, on the other hand, do not appeal to me."

"Oh." Elena blushed for the millionth time. She had no other response. Her heart swelled though, she felt so special when she was with Stefan.

"Like I said, I feel this connection to you, and I fully intend to get to the bottom of the mystery that causes it. I will see you at 6."

"Definitely." Elena returned to the weight room, visibly happier than when she had left it. She had a date with Stefan tonight! _Oh shit, what do I wear?_

* * *

_**A/N: They are getting closer! Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows, and favs! I so did not expect this much of a response! You can tell, because I hate exclamation points and I have used three in this note.  
The next update will be Stefan and Elena's date. **_

_**For all of you wondering about Damon, don't worry. I haven't forgotten him, he will come. And just to clear up any questions – Elena goes to the University of Virginia. It is a D1 swimming school. **_

_**Keep the reviews coming! If you want to be able to ask me questions more directly my tumblr is on my profile or I can make an if you guys want. Let me know!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Totally forgot this before but I own nothing. If I did Stefan and Elena would probably be human with adorable children and the word Delena would not exist.**_

* * *

"Care, have you seen my white dress with the blue flowers?" Elena called out as she stood inside her closet wrapped in a towel.

"I wore it last week. Do you need it?" Elena groaned. Leave it to Caroline to wear the one thing she was looking for.

"Did you wash it yet? Because Stefan is coming to pick me up in an hour and I have no idea what to wear." Elena's voice rose at the end as the panic began to set in.

"Relax. I can help you pick an outfit. Don't you trust me?" Elena turned to see Caroline standing in the door of her room. She nodded. "Alright, let's get to work." Caroline stepped forward towards Elena's closet as Elena sat down on her bed. Her participation was not needed. Caroline would treat Elena as if she was a doll and Elena found herself glad of that fact. It took all the thought out of it on her end.

* * *

Stefan fidgeted as he stood in front on Elena's door. He hadn't been this nervous for a date since he was in high school. Granted, he hadn't been on a true date in a while. Stefan figured that fact must have been contributing to his nervousness. Being a professional athlete was not very conducive to dating and relationships.

He was jolted out of his thoughts as the door opened. Instead of Elena, as he had expected, a blonde girl stood in the doorway. "Um, I'm looking for Elena Gilbert. Does she live here?" He glanced behind the blonde, searching for any sign of Elena.

"You must be Stefan. I'm Caroline, Elena's roommate." She held out her hand to Stefan. He shook her hand; relieved he was in the right place. "Elena will be just be a minute, would you like to come in?"

Stefan nodded and Caroline moved aside to allow Stefan to enter. Once inside, Stefan looked around. Now that he could see more of the apartment, it was obvious Elena lived here. Her mesh equipment bag was lying on the floor next to the door and multiple suits were hung up to dry on hooks by the kitchen. Her swim bag sat on a chair at their table with a towel slung haphazardly over the back of the chair.

"Sorry about the mess, Elena has a lot going on with school and I wasn't home for a week." Caroline apologized, slightly embarrassed at the state of her usually clean home.

Stefan smiled. "No worries. I get it. So, how long have you and Elena been friends?" He was curious to learn more about Elena.

"Elena and I have been close since we were in diapers. We grew up together. We were the three musketeers along with our friend Bonnie – she doesn't go to school here but we see her a lot." Stefan nodded, processing these few insights of Elena's life. "Care, was that the door?" Stefan turned to see Elena walking out of a room, presumably her own. His breath caught in his throat. Elena as Stefan had seen her had been beautiful. The Elena before him, hair fixed, make up done, and dressed in real clothes was breath taking. Her long brown hair hung down in pin straight layers. Elena wore dark skinny jeans paired with a light royal blue sweater and ballet flats. A hint of make up on her eyes and cheeks highlighted her features. A small chain hung from her neck, a medallion dangling against her sternum.

"You look, um, you look beautiful, Elena." Elena blushed at Stefan's comment. It was nice to hear, Matt had always told her she looked hot and for some reason Elena had not always found it to be a compliment. She tucked a strand of hair behind her head.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." Stefan smiled at her. Elena picked up her phone and keys from the kitchen counter. "Care, we are headed to Onyx. Call me if you need anything, but, Care… try not to need me, okay?"

Caroline sighed dramatically. "I am capable of functioning without you, Elena." A wicked grin came over her face. "Besides, I wouldn't want to interrupt. Now, Stefan, I must assure you that if anything should happen to Elena I will personally hunt you down and make sure you never breath again. Got it?" Stefan nodded, slightly amused, but also slightly terrified. "Great. Don't stay out too late and, Elena, keep it down."

"Caroline!" Elena buried her face in embarrassment. "Stefan we are leaving, now." She grabbed his hand and led him from the apartment, closing the door as the entered the hallway.

"I apologize for Caroline, she has absolutely no filter."

"Don't worry about it. She really seems to care about you and that is all I care about." Stefan flashed a smile at Elena.

"Yeah, she's the best friend I could ever ask for it's just that sometimes she's…" Elena struggled to find the right words.

"Much?" Stefan supplied.

Elena nodded. "Yeah, she's just a little over the top sometimes." They had reached the elevator and it was at that moment that Elena realized she was still holding Stefan's hand. When she glanced up at him then down to their intertwined hands she felt Stefan give her hand a light squeeze. Elena smiled, feeling joy well up in her chest. Something about holding Stefan's hand just felt right.

Elena stated up into Stefan's yes, finally giving herself permission to gaze unabashed into his eyes. To her delight, Stefan was gazing right back. Had the elevator not dinged they most likely would have stayed that way for quite a while.

* * *

"Wait, so you had no idea who I was that first night we met?" Stefan was incredulous at Elena's confession.

She shook her head. "I didn't make the connection until Klaus introduced you. In my defense, all the times I ever saw you were a) on TV or in pictures, b) you had a cap and goggles on, and c) way less clothing. So, WITHOUT your cap and goggles and WITH clothes I did not immediately make the connection in a dark hallway at 9:45 at night. My apologies." She gave Stefan a facetious smile, silently teasing him with her eyes.

"Alright, I will give you that." He took a drink from his water glass. "So, you would recognize me without clothes on?"

Elena lightly kicked him under the table. "That is what you go from that conversation? Really! I was just making a point." She blushed slightly.

"Hey, I'm not complaining." Stefan smiled at Elena, a hint of mischief dancing in his eyes.

"Okay, new topic." Elena said, trying to draw the conversation away from Stefan and a lack of clothing.

"Alright, umm. 20 questions?"

"Sounds good, you go first."

"Worst nickname?" Stefan grinned at her.

"Toes, when I was little I always played with me feet and my Aunt Jenna thought it would be cute." Elena grimaced. "It was. Until I got older. How about you?"

"Hmm, Nik calls me Ripper. Actually, it's more like 'Rippa'." Elena laughed.

"Who is Nik? And why does he call you that?" She sipped her water, looking at Stefan expectantly.

"Oh, I guess you guys call him Klaus. His real name is Niklaus. So I call him Nik." Elena nodded, comprehension flooding her features. "As for Ripper, I'm not sure where he got it from but it started when we were about 18 or 19. I think he said it had something to do with one of my mile races. I won by a ton and since then he has called me Ripper."

"That's way better than toes." She thought for a minute. "Siblings?"

Stefan nodded. "One older brother. His name is Damon and he lives with his wife Katherine and their daughter Nadia in New York City. Damon is a bond trader and Katherine is a buyer for some fashion house. You?"

Elena smiled. "I have a younger brother, Jeremy. He goes to school in Arizona with my friend Bonnie. They have been dating about 6 months."

Stefan smiled. "Is that weird?" It would be strange to him for sure. Especially since Damon was 6 years older than him.

Elena shook her head. "It was a first but not anymore. They are so happy and they are good together. I wish them all the best."

"It's sounds like you really love them."

"I do."

* * *

"I had a really nice time tong hit, Stefan." Elena tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as the ambled along the hall towards her door."

"I did too. I haven't had such a nice dinner in a very long time. So, thank you for being my date." Stefan stopped walking as he spoke, turning to face Elena.

"Good, we should do this again, soon." Elena smiled up at Stefan, leaving the door open for an invitation.

"Most definitely." Stefan agreed.

Elena glance behind them, nothing that they were standing in front of her door. "Well, this is me." She slid her keys out of the pocket and unlocked the door. She was about to enter but Stefan's hand on her arm stopped her. She turned to face him.

"I would never forgive myself if I didn't do this."

Elena looked at Stefan, puzzled. "Do what?" The words had barely left her mount before she felt Stefan's lips on hers.

* * *

_**A/N: you thought I would leave you guys hanging without a kiss didn't you? I'm not that mean. Haha. Next chapter will probably skip ahead a bit. Haven't decided how much yet. **_

_**Once again thanks for reading and please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: This update skips ahead about a week. Stefan and Elena have been on a few dates and they have an established relationship, just no title yet.**_

* * *

"Let's go, ladies, find another gear." Stefan shouted as the clock reached the top and the first group left the wall. The clock changed to five and the second group left. Stefan studied the girls as they swam, but none as closely as Elena. He tried not to be biased with his attention during practice; his gaze was drawn to Elena no matter how much he tried to fight it.

As beautiful as Elena was on dry land, she was equally as beautiful in the water. Stefan was mesmerized as he watched her move through the water. Her movements were fluid and precise. There was no wasted energy in her stroke as she sliced through the water. Her long tan legs beat the water in a quick, powerful kick to aid in propelling her through the water.

"Elena is quite a talent, isn't she, mate?" Stefan started, turning to see Nik standing next to him, legs spread and arms crossed over his chest.

He nodded at his friend. "Yeah, you weren't kidding when you said all this team had something special. Vicki is strong and Lauren has a great finishing kick. I love watching them and I'm very excited to see where these ladies will go. Working with them is so much fun."

Nik laughed. "I know that. I was subtly trying to segue into a conversation about Elena and yourself." Stefan looked at his friend, confusion on his face. "Oh, come on, Rippa. I may not always be paying attention but I am not blind. Something is going on between you and the lovely Elena. I'm asking you as a friend right now, not as your boss or her coach. What's going on between the two of you?"

Stefan couldn't help the smile the crept across his features. "I don't know what it is, Nik. I just feel this pull towards her, it's magnetic. When I'm around her I….. it's like I'm drowning."

Nik looked at his friend with great confusion. "Drowning? Mate, drowning is not a good thing."

Stefan shook his head. "I know that, Nik. I just can't think of how to describe it. I have this flood of thoughts and emotions when I'm with her. I can never get her out of my mind. Elena has invaded my life. I'm drowning in her."

Stefan looked at Nik, hoping his friend would understand what he was trying to say. "Oh, I see. I bet it never felt this good to drown before, eh?"

Stefan grinned. "Yeah, Nik. Drowning never felt so good." He turned his attention back to the pool. The girls were just finishing their last 400 of the set. He clapped his hands together. "Alright, Ladies. Great set. I'm really proud of all of you for finding that extra gear and really putting it all out there. Now I get to brag to Kol that my girls work harder than his." There was a collective chuckle from the distance swimmers as they lounged at the wall. "So, next order of business." Now a groan reverberated from the pool. Stefan cocked his head, a teasing smirk on his face. "Hey, hey. You don't know what it is yet."

"Stefan, we are 20,000 meters into the day. Anything more is just cruel and unusual punishment." Stefan looked at Elena. Her chin was resting on her arms, which lay crossed along the gutter. Her goggles were pulled up to sit on her forehead. Stefan found himself temporarily mesmerized by her dark eyes. He felt two hands clamp down on his shoulders, snapping him out of his gaze. Elena raised a brow at him, amusement playing at her features.

"Ladies, that is why Stefan here warrants the title of Rippa. He tears everything apart." Stefan laughed, grateful for Klaus and his interruption.

"Great work today, you all have a 400 easy - every fourth back - cool down. I don't want to hear any complaining, go." He swung his arms forward, motioning for them to push off the wall. None of the girls made a move. "Now, or it will be a 500 every fourth fly. Come on, the sooner you get it done the sooner you get to the showers. Get moving."

Elena was the first to push off. Stefan smiled to himself. That was his Elena, getting it done. His Elena? Where did that come from? Stefan shook it off. Whatever Elena was to him, she meant a lot; he just didn't know how to put a label on it.

* * *

Elena groaned as she heaved herself out of the pool. She swung her leg up to aid her as she stood and stepped out of the gutter, ripping her goggles off her face, Elena rubbed her eyes. "Nice welts. Those are attractive." She turned her head to see Stefan leaning against a block. _There he goes, leaning on things all sexy again. _

"If someone didn't keep us in the pool so long our goggles wouldn't dig in so much." Stefan and Elena turned to see who had spoken. Alana pulled her cap off and shook her head, long brown hair tumbling down.

"That is what it takes to be great." Stefan shot back. Alana rolled her eyes at him and popped a hip. She batted her eyelashes.

"Sure. Thanks for the set, Coach. I'm telling you, Elena, one of these days I will catch you." Alana teased as she turned to Elena.

"Not a chance, you haven't come near my toes since freshman year. Nice try." Elena smiled and Alana laughed.

"See you tomorrow. Good-bye, Elena. Bye, Stefan." Alana winked at Stefan as she walked past, brushing his shoulder. Elena tried to fight the glare as Alana disappeared into the locker room but Stefan caught it.

"Was she flirting with me?" He asked, pointing a finger at himself. Elena looked back at Stefan and nodded. He glanced around the pool, only Nik was left, and he was in his office. "Does that make you jealous?" He smirked at Elena.

"So what if it does? What are you going to do about it?" She placed her hands on her hips, smiling at him. Elena had no time to react as Stefan lunged for her. In an instant, she was hoisted over Stefan's shoulder. "Stefan, put me down!" As annoyed as she tried to sound, Elena was actually enjoying herself, especially with a lovely view of Stefan's tight ass in front of her face.

"What? Sorry, Elena. I can't quite hear you." Elena lifted her torso and turned her body so her mouth was right by Stefan's ear. She felt his arms tighten as her abs moved over his shoulder and he let out a small growl.

She leaned in close so her lips were brushing his ear. "I said. Put. Me. Down." She kissed his ear.

He groaned theatrically. "Alright, you win." Stefan threw Elena into the pool. She came up sputtering for air.

"STEFAN! What the hell was the for?" She yelled at him as she began to tread water.

He shrugged his shoulders. "What? You said put you down. So I did." He smiled at her. "Besides, I don't throw just anyone in the pool. I have to either be super pissed at them - in which case said person would go in fully clothed if I could manage it, or I am flirting like a teenager. Since you seemed to be annoyed that Alana was flirting with me I took it upon myself to remind you that I am only interested in you." He shrugged again.

"Ugh, I forgive you. Mostly because I was already wet." Elena pulled her cap off and threw it at Stefan. "But, don't tell me you weren't the least bit affected by her. She did the whole 'over dramatic fake anger' thing," She drew air quotes as she spoke, "and then added a hip pop and hair flip. Most guys would have been drooling."

"Elena, a, I am not most guys, and b, I am not interested in the slightest. I want to get to know you and only you." He pointed at her for added effect.

"But, she is really pretty and she does have really great hair." She said, letting her insecurities show.

"Elena, no one in this pool is as beautiful as you are to me. And, her hair?" Stefan scoffed. "Mud brown, dirty ropes compared to your hair. Stop worrying about it. I am off the market. I am actually unavailable. Taken." He smiled at her.

"Oh." Was all Elena replied with.

"What?" Stefan asked, his heart dropping a bit.

"It's just that we never really got around to discussing what we are yet and I didn't know if we were exclusive or…" She trailed off, avoiding Stefan's gaze.

"Do you want to see other people?" Stefan asked. Elena shook her head, wet hair whipping around. "Good, cause I don't either. As far as I am concerned, we are in an exclusive relationship. Now, as far a titles, cause I think we need to decide this. I am all for telling people I am your man slave." He opened his arms as Elena gawked at him. "Kidding." He held up a finger. "But, Elena, I would like to introduce you as my girlfriend when you meet my friends or when I talk about you. What are your thoughts?"

Elena swam to the wall, lifting herself half way out with her arms. Stefan moved closer and bent in order to bring his face level with Elena's. "I would like very much to be your girlfriend, Stefan Salvatore. Will you be my boyfriend?" Stefan nodded, an enormous grin stretching his mouth. Elena leaned closer to Stefan and her lips brushed his as she spoke. "Good."

Stefan closed the gap, kissing Elena slowly and sweetly. Elena sighed into Stefan's kiss, enjoying the feel of his lips on hers. She slowly sank further into the water, Stefan following her as he kept their lips in contact. Elena reached a hand up and set it on Stefan's neck. She pulled her mouth a millimeter away from Stefan's. "Gotcha."

"Wha-?" Was all Stefan had time to say before Elena pulled him into the pool with her.

Stefan surfaced, laughing. "I guess I deserved that."

Elena swam to Stefan. "You did, now, where were we?" She wrapper her arms around his neck as they both kicked to stay afloat.

"I think we were kissing." Stefan said.

Elena ran a finger along Stefan's exposed collarbone. "I think we were. But first, Mr. Salvatore. I think your shirt is weighing us down. You should remove it." Elena brought her other hand to rest on Stefan's shirt, just above his collar.

"I agree." Stefan replied and Elena wrenched his shirt at the v of the neckline. The shirt tore down the middle.

"Whoops, hope you didn't like that shirt." Elena said in an innocent tone as she slid the torn shirt off of Stefan.

He leaned closer to her, planting a kiss on her nose. "Not. A. Bit. Hated it, actually." He punctuated his words with kisses to her forehead and nose.

She smiled, "good."

* * *

_**A/N: A wet and shirtless Stefan! I want one of my own! Sorry I took longer with this update, I was reading for school – blah – and I have been really busy. I just sat down and all this came out. Hope you enjoyed it and I hope I gave you some feels. Oh, did you catch the title in there?**_

_**Please review – it makes my day **_

_**Happy Birthday Paul Wesley – this is my gift to your Stelena fans!**_

_**Oh, and if you want to talk to me more my tumblr and ask profiles are on my profile.**_

_**Happy day of Pawel Thomas Wasilewski's birth**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/n: Follow me on twitter for updates on the story and to share in the Stelena/Dobsley love – mgiclimgntn**_

* * *

Stefan slouched against the wall outside of the women's locker room, waiting for Elena. The door creaked and he turned at the sound. Elena walked out dressed in a pair of dark leggings and a baggy sweatshirt. Her long, dark hair hung loose around her face, still slightly damp from the pool. The scuff of her Birkenstocks echoed along the hall as she walked towards him. Stefan pushed himself off the wall, hands in his pockets.

Elena smiled at him. "Looks like you did have dry clothes after all."

Stefan glared at Elena playfully. "Only because I was still dressed in my running clothes. You, missy," he pointed an accusatory finger at Elena, "are lucky that I had spare jeans and a t-shirt or else you would have been dining on your own." He was totally lying. Nothing could stop him for spending time with Elena.

"I said I was sorry, Stefan. In my defense, you had a great time in the pool." She reached out for his wrists, pulling his hands out of is pockets and winding their fingers together.

Stefan laughed. "I did. Now, Miss. Elena, are you hungry?"

Elena dramatically fell against Stefan and looked up at him, "Starving, please, kind sir, feed me?"

Stefan laughed at her theatrics, "I promised you dinner after practice, didn't I?" She nodded. "Alright, let's go." He wrapped an arm around Elena. "Wait." He dropped his arm.

Elena looked at Stefan, confused. "What?" She adjusted the strap of her swim bag.

"Please allow me to carry your bag." Elena gave Stefan a bewildered look. "I know that you are perfectly capable of carrying your bag but I am a bit old fashioned. Please." Elena smiled at Stefan as she slid the straps off her arms and handed the bag to Stefan. He slung the bag over one shoulder and wrapped his arm around Elena again. "Now we may proceed. ONWARD." Stefan began to march down the hall, swimming his arm as if he were a solider. Elena laughed and allowed herself to be towed along towards the doors.

* * *

"So, Stefan. There is something I want to ask you about, but I'm not sure if we are at that stage of our relationship yet." Elena played with her food as she spoke.

Stefan set his fork down and he leaned closer to Elena. "Elena, you can ask me anything you want. Always."

Elena nodded. She set her fork down and nervously smiled at Stefan, he reached across the table for her hands. Elena took a breath and exhaled. "Why don't you talk about your parents?" When Stefan didn't answer Elena rushed to add; "You totally don't have to tell me, I know it's none of my business. I just…." She trailed off, she was afraid she had offended Stefan.

"It's okay, Elena. I just don't talk about it much, but…. I think I need to. It's something that I want you to know. I…" He stopped.

Elena squeezed his hands reassuringly. "Take your time, Stefan. There is no rush."

Stefan nodded. He released one of Elena's hands and scrubbed his face. "How much do you know about me?"

Elena shrugged. "Not much besides what you told me and your career. You were always very private around the media."

"Well, I guess I'm glad. Glad that total strangers don't know my life story. But, Elena, you're not a stranger anymore and this is something I want to share, it's just pain full. So bear with me." She nodded.

"When I was 17, the summer after my first Olympics, my mom was diagnosed with a rare form of Thyroid Cancer. She fought pretty hard, but she died when I was 19, just after I finished my freshman year at the U. After that, my dad kinda fell apart. It was like he didn't know how to live without her. And then, just before the opening ceremonies of my second Olympics my dad..." Stefan stopped, fighting tears. Elena raised a hand to caress his cheek. Stefan reached up and held her hand against his face.

"My dad died the night before I was supposed to walk in China. Suicide. His note said that he loved Damon and I but that he just didn't know how to live in world that my mom wasn't in."

Stefan was crying now, tears spilling down his face. Elena wiped his tears with the pads of her thumbs. "Stefan I am so sorry. That's awful." Elena slid out of the booth and moved around the table. She sat next to Stefan, holding him against her in an effort to comfort him.

Stefan allowed himself to cry just a bit longer. "Thanks, Elena. It means a lot to me that you listened to this."

Elena shook her head. "Stefan, it means more than you know to me that you shared this to me. I can tell this wasn't easy for you and I want you to know that I am here for you. No matter what. Okay?" Stefan nodded. "Alright, that's enough gloom for one night. What do you say we get out of here?"

Stefan smiled. "What about your food? Aren't you hungry?"

"I'm fine, Stefan. Let's go do something fun." Elena dragged Stefan out of the booth behind her; Stefan barely had time to drop some bills on the table to pay before he was pulled out of the restaurant.

* * *

"Elena, this was a great idea. Thank you." Stefan smiled at Elena as they walked hand in hand along the storefronts. He passed Elena the smoothie they had been sharing.

"Well, you seemed like you need it. Whenever I get down, I get myself a berry smoothie and walk down here. It clears my head." She squeezed Stefan's hand as she tossed the empty drink into a garbage can.

"I did need this. Thank you for knowing that." He smiled down at Elena. "It is really beautiful in this part of town."  
Elena looked around them. "Yeah, I wish Care and I could afford to live around here but it's too expensive."

"Well, maybe one day you will be able to."

"Maybe."

"So, speaking of living arrangements. I am so tired of living out of a suitcase in hotel. Tomorrow is Saturday and I was planning on going apartment hunting. Elena, would you go with me? After practice, of course." Stefan stopped walking to look Elena in the eye.

She looked up at him, obviously surprised at his question. "You would want me to go with you?"  
" Of course, I know we haven't been together that long but it's something I want to share with you and, if you want, I want it to be a place you feel comfortable spending the night in eventually." Stefan held his breath when he finished, hoping Elena would not be upset by his proposition.

Elena smiled shyly at Stefan. I would love to go apartment hunting with you." She reached up on her toes to place a gentle kiss on his mouth. "And I am sure I would be comfortable there. You would be there."

"Great." Stefan pulled Elena into his side as they began to walk again. "Gosh, it will be so nice not to sleep in a hotel bed anymore. Something about them just isn't the same, you know?" He looked down at Elena. She nodded.

"Stefan, if it's okay with you... you can spend the night at my place. If you want. I promise I don't have a hotel bed."

"Are you sure, we haven't..." He trailed off, looking into her eyes for any sign of discomfort or uncertainty.

Elena's only response was to grab Stefan's collar and pull him down to her lips. The kiss was filled with heat and passion. Stefan felt himself melting into Elena was he wound his arms around her body. He felt Elena's hands traveling up to his hair, running through it before she gripped it in order to pull him closer. Their lips parted, just for a moment. "I'm sure, Stefan."

* * *

Elena traced the tattoo on Stefan's right shoulder as they lay in Elena's room "Stefan, what does your tattoo mean?"

"It's a rose."

She rolled her eyes. "I know that, I'm just curious about the back story. You didn't have this when you were competing."  
She felt Stefan shift underneath her. "I got it after I shredded my shoulder. Did you ever hear about that?" She shook her head as he began to run his fingers through her hair.  
" No, you just kinda disappeared from the swimming scene."  
" Well, I had a lot of rotator cuff injuries when I was a teenager. I actually had surgery when I was 18. I was pain free for a long time, until just before my last Olympics. It started to hurt again in June but I was so focused on London that I just ignored it. I managed to make it through the Games but, it hurt like hell, Elena. Turns out I had a minor tear around where I had surgery that grew into a huge problem. The massive amount of yards I was putting in before the Olympics irritated my shoulder and the tear just opened up more. By the time I went to the doctor, he told me that it could be fixed, but I was done competing at that level. My shoulder couldn't take that kind of abuse again."

"Oh, Stefan I am so sorry. That's terrible."  
Stefan shrugged. "It is what it is. I choose to think about how I had three very successful Olympics and a great career. But, sometimes it is hard. That's why I have the rose. To remind me that even though an ugly injury ended my career, it was a beautiful career and I should be grateful." He looked down at Elena as he gently stroked her hair. Her eyes glistened with tears as she looked back. "What?"  
"That's... it's beautiful, Stefan. I really admire you for how you choose to look at that. I don't know that I would have been able to handle it as well as you have."  
"I don't think I really had a choice. It is what it is, ya know? But enough of all this sad and dreary talk. You have practice tomorrow. Get some sleep." He kissed the top of her head.

"Good night, Stefan." Stefan felt Elena snuggle down, closer into his side. He pulled the covers tighter around them with one hand as he turned the lights off with the other.

"Good night, Elena."

* * *

"Great work today, ladies. Enjoy the rest of your weekend and I will see you all bright and early on Monday." Klaus nodded at the girls as he finished speaking. Elena climbed down from the bleachers, catching Stefan's eye. She smiled at him, excited for their afternoon plans.

"Stefan, can I talk to you for a minute?" Elena looked over at Alana. She was standing right next to Stefan with her hand on his arm in an overly familiar gesture, batting her eyelashes at him. _Talk to him more like try to get in his pants. _Stefan glanced at Elena, sorrow in his eyes and his feeling of helplessness evident.

"Sure, Alana. But, can you make it quick? I have to be somewhere." Elena felt herself smile. _That's right, Alana. Stefan and I are going apartment hunting, because we are DATING. Try that on for size._

"She always was a flirty one." Elena turned to see Klaus standing next to her, hands in his pockets.

"Excuse me?" She tried to feign indifference at his comment.

"Don't play dumb with me, Elena. I may be Stefan's boss but I am also his best friend. I know about you two." Elena opened her mouth in an effort to explain. "Don't worry, Love. I'm not here to chastise you. I know what happened with Matt will not happen again. I just wanted to talk to you about Stefan."

"What about Stefan?"

"I love him very much, as a brother, and I don't want to see him get hurt. That being said, I don't think you have any intentions of hurting him so I shall forego the threats and move forward. You make Stefan happy, I can tell that for the little interaction I have seen of you two. I assume he makes you happy as well?" Elena nodded. "Excellent. Then I only have one more thing to say and it is more of a request. Please try to keep your relationship as low profile as possible around the girls. I don't want this to affect the team."

"Of course, Klaus. Stefan and I weren't planning on making our relationship public knowledge. You have nothing to worry about. And, thanks, Klaus. I'm really glad that he has you in his life." Klaus nodded in acknowledgement. Elena threw a longing glance at Stefan. She had been looking forward to apartment hunting with him all morning and now Alana was holding them up. She studied Stefan as he before Alana. His legs were spread slightly and his arms were crossed over his chest. His body was angled slightly away from Alana and towards Elena. Stefan caught Elena watching him. He rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at her. Elena giggled, glad Alana hadn't noticed that Stefan was not paying attention to her. Stefan winked at her before looking back at Alana.

"That look. I've seen it before. Love, do you love Stefan.? Elena was started from her Stefan trance by Klaus's words.

"What? Why would you ask that?" _Do I love Stefan? _Elena thought for a quick second, her mind racing over her short time with Stefan. Their connection was something she had never experience in her twenty-one years of life. Being with Stefan made her happier than she could remember being in a long time. _Yes._ She decided. She loved Stefan.

"Because I can see the way that you look at each other. And because deep down I am a romantic and closet fan girl." They laughed at his last statement. "I really just want Stefan to be happy and loved."

"Well, not to worry, Klaus. I do love Stefan, only don't say anything about it because I legit just figured it out."  
"You're secret is safe with me, Love."

Elena glanced back over to Stefan; he was still talking Alana. The look on his face was comical. "I'm gonna go rescue Stefan somehow." She turned to walk away from Klaus.

Klaus reached out and grabbed Elena's arm. "Allow me, it would make more sense if I interrupted." Elena nodded her thanks. Klaus began to move towards Stefan. "Oh, and, Elena? If you're going to be in Stefan's life on a personal level, call me Nik. I hate Klaus."

Elena smiled. "You got it, Nik."

Nik walked over to Stefan. "Alana, shouldn't you be recovering? I need to talk to Stefan. Coach business." Alana's face fell at the curt dismissal.

"Sure, Klaus. See you Monday. Bye, Stefan." She winked at Stefan as she left.

Stefan waited until Alana walked into the locker room before he spoke. The pool was empty except for himself, Nik, and Elena. "Oh my god. She is annoying as hell." He looked at Elena. "Sorry I couldn't get out of it."  
Elena smiled at Stefan. "It's okay. I know you wouldn't do anything. What did she want?"

Stefan reached for Elena, wrapping her in a hug. He let go quickly. "You're all wet!"

Nik laughed. "She just got out of the pool, mate. No shit." The three of them shared a laugh. "Now, my dear friend, stop avoiding the lovely Elena's question."

Stefan sighed. "She was trying to get me to ask her out on a date. She kept asking about what I was doing in my spare time and if I wanted company and all this other shit. To be honest, I tuned her out. Thank you, Nik, for saving me, by the way. I still hadn't figured out how to turn her down. A battle for another day."

Elena groaned. "Great. My number one rival is also after my boyfriend. My lucky day."

"Don't worry, Love, I will come up with some diabolical rule that prevents any girl on the team from beginning a relationship with a coach."  
Stefan and Elena looked at Nik, evidently confused. Nik snapped is fingers. "How does this sound? 'It has come to my attention that some of you may be interested in pursuing a relationship with a member of the coaching staff. I regret to inform you that I must create a rule strictly forbidding any member of this team to establish a relationship with a coach from here on out.' What do ya think."  
"Uh, Nik. How does that help...oh...from the moment you make the announcement. And Stefan and I are already in an established relationship. That is a brilliant!" Elena looked at Stefan. His face was a glow with excitement at the solution to their budding problem.

"Genius, Nik. I love you so much right now." Nik waved a hand.

"Don't get all emotional on me now. It is purely selfish." Stefan chuckled at his friend's joke.

"But really, thanks." Nik nodded.

"You're welcome. Now, I am dead tired and I want to go home. Have fun and enjoy the rest of your weekend." He turned from the couple, walking out the doors.  
"And then there were two." Elena looked at Stefan.

"Was that an attempt to break any awkwardness, Mr. Salvatore?" She smiled.

"Me, awkward?" Stefan gave her an over exaggerated pained expression. "Never."

* * *

"Stefan, this view is amazing. Come look." Stefan joined Elena at the window overlooking the Historical District of Charlottesville. The view was breathtaking. "Isn't it pretty?"

"Very." Stefan laughed to himself.

Elena glanced at him. "You okay there, babe?"

Stefan laughed to himself again. "I was just laughing at the cheesy line opportunity."

"Huh?"

"I so could have said that it wasn't as pretty as you, which is true, but I didn't want to be 'that guy'."

"Oh, I am glad you didn't say that because it totally would have ruined the moment. Now, back to the apartment. Do you like it?"  
Stefan nodded. "I really do. I can actually see myself living here. It is close to the pool but far enough away that I don't feel like I'm stuck there. Plus, and this is my number one, I'm not far from you." He pulled Elena into his side, placing a gentle kiss on her head.

"Aw, that's probably the cutest thing anyone has said to me. You are definitely earning yourself brownie points, Salvatore."  
Stefan smiled and his eyes lit up with happiness. "I live to please you, Miss. Gilbert."  
"So, you're gonna buy it?"  
Stefan looked into Elena's eyes. For a moment he lost himself in warm, dark depths of her eyes. "Yeah. This is gonna be my home."  
Elena gazed back, mesmerized by Stefan's green eyes all over again. "Good. I like this as my home away from home. Can I help you decorate?"

"No, I don't allow anyone to have input on my home décor." Elena slapped Stefan's chest. "Kidding. I would love you to help me decorate. That way it won't be so much my home as our home."

"I love it." Elena smiled up at Stefan as he leaned down to capture her lips in a slow and sensual kiss.

He moved back, creating the tiniest amount of space between their mouths. "Elena, I think I'm falling in love with you."

He felt Elena's breath fanning across his lips as he waited for her response. "Good, because I'm already in love with you."

* * *

_**A/N: They said it! Wow, this chapter is really long compared to my others. Sorry not sorry. It just started flowing and I really like where it went. What do you think?  
S/O to TVDVampire and BePassionate24 for encouraging me and putting up with my random DM's. Thank you so much for all your help! I would not have done this without you two. If you haven't read their stuff you need to.**_

_**Oh, and can you just hear Joseph Morgan and his beautiful voice delivering the Klaus lines?**_


	6. Chapter 6

Elena stirred lightly as she felt the sun on her face. She opened her eyes, slowly taking in her surroundings. The dark, warm décor of the room told her she was at Stefan's. His bedroom was one of her favorite places to be and not just because of the nature of it. Stefan's bedroom was utterly Stefan. Pictures of his family were scattered throughout his room. Floor to ceiling bookshelves covered two of his walls. Stefan's love of books was something Elena would never have guessed but something she couldn't ever imagine him without, now that she knew of it. Her favorite part of his book collection – and possibly his room – were his bookends. Humble Stefan did not have his many trophies on glorious display in his living room for all to see the moment they entered his apartment. Stefan used his trophies as bookends.

When Stefan and Elena were unpacking all of Stefan's boxes Elena had been a bit surprised at the sheer number of accolades Stefan had. Stefan, of course, had shrugged it off as no big deal. Most of his trophies were kept in the cabinets under his books. Only his favorites were on display, although, how much display was it if only Elena ever saw them?

Elena felt Stefan stir beside her and his arm tightened around her waist. "Good morning." She whispered, loving this intimate moment of quite solitude the two of them were buddle in.

"Good morning." Stefan kissed Elena's ear. "Did you sleep well?"

Elena snuggled tighter into Stefan's chest. "I always sleep better when I am with you. I really don't live at my apartment anymore. I'm sure Caroline thinks I'm dead." She felt Stefan's chest vibrate against her back as he chuckled.

"Caroline knows exactly where you are, besides," He pulled Elena even closer. "I'm pretty sure Nik is keeping her busy." Elena sighed as she felt Stefan's breath fan across her neck.

"Who would have ever guessed those two would date."

"I could. I knew the minute they looked at each other." Elena laughed.

"I'm glad they are having fun. Care needs someone stable in her life." Elena was so happy for her friend, especially after her rough break up with Tyler. "She hasn't been single since high school. I told you about Tyler, they dated from freshman year of high school all the way up until the end of last year. It's been a rough year for her and I am glad Nik is making her happy."

Stefan nodded against Elena's neck. "Good. Then I am even happier for them. What time do we have to be at the pool for the buses?"

Elena groaned. She had temporarily forgotten about their upcoming meet. "I think by 11 at the latest. We have to drive down to Florida for the Gators' Invitational." The last thing Elena wanted to do was leave the comfort of Stefan's bed and rejoin the world. The last month since Stefan had bought his apartment had been amazingly blissful.

Stefan rolled away from Elena. She groaned at the loss of contact. "Relax, I am just checking the clock. Holy shit!"

Elena sat up. "What? What is it?" She turned to look at Stefan.

"Elena, it's 9:30. I have to get you home so you can pack." Stefan climbed out of bed, pulling a pair of sweatpants on as he moved to the bathroom. Elena was quick to follow. They rushed around the bathroom before heading out to Stefan's car.

* * *

Elena rushed around her apartment, shoving various items into her bag in an attempt to pack as quickly and efficiently as possible. "Stefan, you can't give me a ride to the pool. Oh, shit. Ugh. Sometimes I wish this wasn't a secret. How am I supposed to get there? My car is in the shop?"

Caroline's voice carried from the kitchen; "Relax, I can drive you. It gives me an excuse to see Nik anyway. Elena sighed in relief.

"Care, you are truly the best." Elena yelled back as she zipped up her duffle bag. "Alright, practice suit, team suit, fast skin, extra cap and goggles. Towels, food, dry clothes, bathroom bag. I think I'm all set." She looked up at Stefan. "Am I missing anything?"

"Do you have any nice clothes?" Elena gave Stefan a confused look. "If you think we are not going out to dinner this weekend you are crazy. We haven't had a real date in a while. Pack something cute. See you at the pool." He shot over his shoulder as he walked to the door. "Love you."

Elena smiled; she would never tire of hearing those words come out of Stefan's mouth. "Love you too."

* * *

Elena heaved her duffle bag out of Caroline's trunk, dropping it on the ground she swung her swim bag over her shoulder before shutting the trunk. She lifted her bag to begin the short walk to where the bus was loading. Most of the team was already milling around the bus, impatient to go. "Why did I have to pack so much stuff?" Elena muttered to herself.

She heard footsteps approaching her. "Elena, let me give you a hand with that." She turned to see Stefan standing before her. Elena smiled at him, dropping the immense duffle at his feet. He bent and picked it up. "Shit, why is this so heavy?"

Elena laughed. "A little birdie told me to pack some nice clothes, and then Caroline took it upon herself to put what looked like half of my wardrobe in here. 'Just in case'." Elena drew air quotes around her last sentence, causing both of them to laugh at the antics of Caroline.

"I will probably have to thank her for that later." Stefan glanced around. They were still far enough away from the bus to be able to talk freely, but he dared not show her any type of physical affection. "Sit with me?"

Elena looked uneasy at the idea. Of course, she wanted to sit with Stefan, but she was determined to keep her relationship with Stefan a secret, not wanting to deal with the stigma or judgment that would come if they were discovered. "Is that a good idea, Stefan? Nik doesn't want people to find out about us, and I don't want to deal with all the negativity that will come with it."

Stefan smirked at her. "Somebody is forgetting that the number one distance swimmer has yet to have her goal talk with her coach. Also, this is a huge meet and said number one must talk strategy with said coach for pacing. Ergo, you must sit with me, for the good of the team. Besides, Nik and Kol are sharing a seat and I do not want to end up sitting with someone else."

Elena smiled at Stefan. _Why is he so perfect? _"For the good of the team. Is this why I never got my goal talk this week?" Stefan nodded at her. "It was all part of your diabolical plan, I assume." Stefan flashed Elena his secret smile. "I love you so much right now."

Stefan's face lit up at Elena's declaration of love. "I love you too. Now, we better get moving before Nik blows a gasket that we haven't left yet." Elena giggled at Stefan's overdramatic statement. Stefan's back was still slightly turned to the bus, allowing them a bit of privacy.

Elena leaned as close to Stefan as she dared. "I love you, Stefan." Their eyes locked and Elena felt that spark as if it was their first meeting.

Stefan bent his head slightly, moving closer to Elena. She felt his breath fan across her face and his scent invaded her. "I love you, Elena." They shared a secret smile.

"Oi, Mate. Get a move on." Stefan turned to see Nik motioning for Stefan and Elena.

"Coming, Nik. Calm down." Elena giggled before she walked past Stefan, heading towards the cluster of girls by the bus.

Stefan tossed Elena's bag into the luggage compartment under the bus. Straightening up he turned to survey the crowd of girls. Elena was engaged in a conversation with two of the sprinters, her arms moving wildly as she spoke.

"Hey, Stefan." Stefan groaned at the sound of the familiar voice. Alana. Despite Nik's decree last month, Alana had not relented in her efforts. "So, since there are three coaches and only two people to a seat I was thinking that you and I should sit together. I wouldn't want you to get lonely." She winked at Stefan. He internally threw up. This girl was so obviously desperate. He thought it was a bout time he shut Alana down for good.

"Alana, you and I, it's just not going to happen. And don't try and twist it by saying it's just because of what Nik – Klaus – said. I'm just not interested, sorry." _That was easier than I thought. _Stefan sighed as he delivered his decree.

He had expected to see a dejected type of expression on Alana's face, but she still looked hopeful. "That's okay. We can still sit together. You might change you mind." She winked again, twirling a piece of hair around her finger.

"Alright, Ladies. Get a move on. Asses on the bus now." Stefan glanced over at Nik. Elena stood near by, watching him and Alana. She gave him a sympathetic smile before she turned to Nik, striking up a conversation.

Stefan turned back to Alana. "I need to talk goals and strategy with Elena, she is the only one to not get a goal talk yet, so I have to sit with her, and I can assure you I won't change my mind. Please, don't make this any worse than it has to be. I am your coach. Stop these advances, now." He gave her his sternest look, eyes stoning and mouth drawn into a straight, thin line.

He brushed past her, joining the end of the line boarding the bus. Nik approached his as the line advanced. "Everything alright, Mate?" Stefan nodded. "Alright, you're sitting with Elena, right? I want you to talk pacing with her."

"That's the plan." Stefan replied, climbing the steps into the bus. He looked around, scanning the seats for Elena. She was sitting at the very back of the bus in the last seat; slouching so low, he almost missed her. Stefan made his way to the back of the bus, dropping heavily into the seat next to her.

"Everything okay?" She asked.

Stefan nodded. "Just shutting her down." He smiled at Elena.

"Finally!" Elena groaned. Stefan gave Elena a look. "What?" Elena leaned closer to Stefan. "I don't like it when people try to steal my lover." She whispered.

Stefan laughed. "You can only steal a someone who wants to be stolen." Elena smiled at him. "And I don't want to be stolen." He squeezed her hand for a moment before letting go and reaching for his backpack. In a louder voice, making sure those around could hear what he said; "Alright, Miss. Gilbert. Let's talk. What are your goals for this meet and what kinda pacing are we aiming for?"

* * *

"Go, Elena, go!" Stefan was screaming at Elena from his position along the side of the pool. He waved his arms at her as she took a breath in his direction, urging her to pick up her pace. Elena flipped and her split flashed on the board.

"29.5, one more 50." Nik said, scribbling the time on his sheet. Stefan merely nodded, too focused on Elena.

"Let's go, Elena! Go! Stefan held his arms over his head, signaling to Elena that her pace was good. "Go! Go! Go!" Stefan was screaming at the top of his lungs.

Elena made her last flip turn. "Sprint!" Stefan bellowed.

Nik, Kol, and the girls on the team around Stefan were screaming now. "Go, Elena! Go! Go! GGOOOO!"

"Go, baby, go!" Stefan whispered under his breath, eyes never leaving Elena. Her feet kicked faster and her arms moved with even greater urgency. She was neck and neck with a Stanford swimmer. They were at the flags and Stefan was frantic. "Elena, GOOOO!"

The two girls slammed into the wall, final times flashing on the board. Stefan tore his eyes off of Elena to look at the board. "Holy shit!" He threw his arms in the air in jubilation. Elena had edged out the Stanford swimmer by a tenth of a second to win the final heat. Stefan turned to Nik. His face was just as excited as Stefan's.

"She did it, Mate!" Stefan nodded, turning to look at Elena. She was draped over the wall; her entire body heavy as she fought to get air, cap and goggles laying in the gutter.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a new pool record. Please put your hands together for the University of Virginia's Elena Gilbert." The Virginia girls went wild at the announcement. Stefan was so excited he hugged Nik. They slapped each other on the back in congratulations.

"Clear the pool please." Stefan turned back to Elena. She was struggling to pull herself up. He began to move towards her, hoping to aid her. An official reached a hand down, helping Elena out. Elena shakily clambered out, struggling to stay standing. Stefan saw her legs wobbling. He began to run, dodging people in his rush to get to Elena. He made it the last few feet to catch her just as she collapsed.

"Elena!" He wrapped his arms around her, attempting to give her some type of support.

"Stefan?" Her voice was weak.

"Can you stand?" She shook her head. Stefan wrapped his arm around her before reaching down behind her legs. He hoisted Elena's body into his arms. "It's okay. I've got you." He moved away from the blocks, heading to the closest bench. Her wet hair hung down, dripping all over Stefan.

Stefan sat down gently on the bench. He began to shift Elena off of his lap but her hands held his neck in a vice like grip. "Elena, do you know how proud of you I am right now?" Stefan asked.

She shook her head. "You just broke the pool record." Elena raised her head from his chest, looking into his eyes.

"What?" She asked.

"Didn't you hear the announcement?" Stefan asked.

"Everything just sorta blended together after I touched the wall." She pushed herself off his chest. "You're serious right now?" She asked, attempting to stand.

Stefan put an arm out to steady her. Elena gripped his hand for support. Once Stefan was sure Elena was stable, he stood as well. "Dead serious. You won your heat."

"I did? Thank God." She looked at Stefan, realization of what she had done finally sinking in. "Stefan, I just broke the pool record! I won! Oh my god. I did it!" The reality of her situation gave her new energy, propelling her into his arms.

Stefan hugged Elena tightly. He felt so blessed and special to be sharing this moment with Elena. All too soon, Elena pulled away. "I can't believe I did it, Stefan!"

"I am so proud of you, Elena." He smiled at her. He reached up, placing his palm on her cheek. His thumb stroked her cheek. "You did it."

"We did it. I couldn't have done it without you." She met is gaze. They lost themselves all over again. Stuck in a trance. Nik's voice dragged them back to reality.

"Elena, Love, that was beautiful." Elena became aware of just how close her and Stefan were still standing. She took a step back, his hand dropping from her face. Disappointment at the loss of contact flooded her thoughts. She pushed it aside.

"Thanks, Nik." She smiled at her coach.

Nik wrapped her in a hug. "How do you feel?"

"Better now, but that hurt like hell." The three of them laughed.

"Best get you fed. Meet's over anyway. Time to relax. Stefan, as her coach I am placing you in charge of her recovery." He winked at them. Elena tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, trying to suppress her blush. "And, I mean that in a strictly professional way." Another wink. "Come along now, the girls are dying to see you."

Elena and Stefan followed Nik towards the cluster of blue and orange clad girls.

"Elena!" "Oh my god, Elena. That was awesome!" "Great job, Elena!" Elena smiled and nodded as her teammates congratulated her. She was happy to share her success with her team but secretly she wanted to celebrate with Stefan.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, final meet announcement. The officials have awarded MVP of the Gator Invite to Elena Gilbert of the University of Virginia. Have a good night."

The noise in the pool was immense. The Virginia team and coaches were the loudest with their cheers and celebrations.

Elena was at a loss for words. She looked at Stefan, trying to ascertain whether or not she was dreaming. As if Stefan had read her mind. "This is no dream, Gilbert. You've earned it." He smiled at her.

Suddenly Elena felt the air pushed out of her chest as she was attacked with hugs on all sides. Elena laughed and smiled with her teammates, a rush of joy filling her. She looked back at Stefan, tears of happiness threatening to fall from her eyes.

"I love you." He mouthed.

"I love you." She mouthed back.

* * *

Elena searched for Stefan in the crowd of swimmers leaving the pool. She caught sight of his hair peaking around the corner of the building. She began to weave through the crowd towards Stefan. When she was only a few feet away Elena glanced around, making sure none of her teammates were around to see. She was all good. Elena ran to Stefan, jumping into his arms.

He fell against the building. "Hey there." Stefan wrapped his arms around Elena. "I missed you."

Elena giggled. "I saw you 20 minutes ago, Stefan. Don't get needy." Stefan pouted. Elena's legs would have given out on her had she been standing; the sight of Stefan pouting was so adorable. "Fine. I missed you too."

Stefan smiled, leaning into Elena. "Good." He kissed her sweetly on the nose. "Let's get out of here. I think you deserve dinner."

Elena smiled, dropping back down. "Great. I am starving. Lead the way, Mr. Salvatore." She batted her eyelashes at him.

Stefan offered Elena his arm. "Right this way, Miss. Gilbert." Elena took Stefan's offered arm.

* * *

_**A/N: sorry if some of the stuff Stefan did during the meet did not make sense, it's a swimming thing. **_

_**Alana got put in her place! But is she finished? **_

_**Follow me on twitter - (mgiclimgntn)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: This picks up right after the meet. Stefan and Elena are on their date**_

* * *

Elena hummed as she looked over her menu. "Everything looks so good. What are you getting?" She looked up at Stefan. His menu wasn't even open; all his attention was focused on Elena. He showed no sign of having heard her question. "Stefan? Earth to Stefan."

"What?" He blinked his eyes a few times. "I'm sorry, Elena, did you say something?"

Elena giggled. "I can't decide what I'm going to have and I wanted to know what you were having. What were you thinking about?" She set her menu down on her plate, crossing her arms and leaning on her elbows.

Stefan seemed to be evaluating her question. "You. Us."

"What about us?" A smile crept onto Elena's features as she watched Stefan, a slightly playful edge to her tone.

"Well, I know we haven't been together that long, only a month, but I love you so much." Stefan reached a hand across the table.

Elena took his hand, squeezing lightly. "I love you too."

Stefan smiled at her, his eyes glowing in the dimly lit restaurant. "So, I was thinking about our relationship, and I want to take the next step." He paused. "Elena, will you move in with me?"

Tears began to fall as Elena looked at Stefan. He stared back at her; his eyes were full of emotion. She saw his love for her and hope that she would agree, but also fear, fear of being rejected. "Of course, Stefan. I already live there. It feels more like home than my own apartment." She reached her other hand across the table; Stefan took it, relief evident in his expression.

"Great. That's a relief." He sighed, face glowing with happiness. "Now, you were wondering about food." He picked up his menu. "Let's see."

* * *

Elena's phone vibrated in her pocket. She slid it out, unlocking it to read the message from Vicki. "Hmm."

Stefan looked up from their dinner bill. "What is it?" He asked.

Elena set her phone down. "Oh, nothing. That was Vicki, the girls want to go clubbing." She shrugged.

Stefan signed the bill, setting it to the side for the waiter to pick up. He slid his credit card back into his wallet. "You should go."

"Why? I already have someone, besides, that cuts into Stelena time." She smiled mischievously at him.

Stefan laughed, "First, Stelena?"

Elena giggled. "Caroline came up with it. Stefan and Elena. Stelena."

He nodded. "I like it. I still think you should go."

"But I wanna hang out with you." She whined.

"So I will go too. I'll get Nik and Kol to go with me and it will be a team celebration. Elena, I don't want you to miss out on bonding with your team because of me, okay?"

She nodded.

"Alright, the bill is paid. What time are they heading out?"

Elena checked her phone. "10:30, which gives me 45 minutes to get ready."

Stefan stood from his seat, rounding the table to help Elena up. "Well then, let's get you dressed for the club." He leaned closer as he helped her with her jacket. His lips brushed her ear as he spoke. "I hope you packed your sexy clothes."

Elena felt a shiver run down her back. Pressing her body into Stefan's chest elicited a groan from Stefan. "Now might be the time to thank Caroline." She whispered back.

His voice was husky when his reply came. "Bet on it." Stefan stood up straight, zipping up his jacket. Elena picked her swim bag up from beside their table. Together they left the restaurant, hands intertwined between them.

* * *

Elena heard a gentle knock at her door. "Just a minute." She called back as she slid her last earing in before checking her hair in the mirror. Another knock, louder this time. "Coming."

She tripped over a pair of shoes as she made her way to the door. "Shit." She swore, catching herself on the hotel room's desk. Elena stumbled to the door, opening it. Stefan stood at her door. He was dressed in dark skinny jeans hanging low on his narrow hips and white V-neck. His shirt was slightly tattered – obviously going for a slightly disheveled look. Over his shirt, Stefan wore the same leather jacket as before. She eyed his feet, noting he wore his trademark leather boots. Her eyes traveled back up his body, appreciating every bit of exposed skin or tight clothing. Finally, her gaze reached his face. Stefan's sandy blonde hair was messier than usual, which Elena thought was a better compliment to his outfit than his usual hair.

Her eyes met his. They sparkled with an air of mischief. "Are you done eye-fucking me, Miss. Gilbert?" A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"As a matter of fact, I was." Elena winked at him. "What are you doing here?"

Stefan shrugged, "Nik sent me to check on you. Everyone else is down in the lobby waiting to go. Just waiting on you, slow poke."

"Haha, very funny. Let me get my jacket." She turned back into her room, leaving the door open as she searched for her jacket.

Stefan took the opportunity to appreciate Elena's outfit. "Did you like spy on me and pick something that would match me?" He called out to Elena.

Elena walked past Stefan, shutting her door and sliding her arms into her leather jacket. She glanced down at her outfit. She too wore dark jeans, although while Stefan's were merely skinny Elena's were skintight. She wore a sequined white tank top, cut very low. Her feet were encased in black pumps at least five inches tall. Her hair fell lightly around her shoulders in loose curls and a silver locket hung around her neck. She shrugged. "No, it's just a happy coincidence."

"Well, let's not keep everyone waiting any longer." Stefan began to head toward the elevator, Elena trailing behind, absentmindedly fiddling with her bracelets.

"You are wearing make up." Stefan commented as they stepped into the elevator.

"Is it too much?" Elena asked, suddenly worried as her hands flew to her face.

Stefan stopped her before she could touch her face. He pulled her closer. "No, you look beautiful." He leaned in for a kiss, only to be met with Elena's cheek. "What's wrong?"

"What if someone sees us?" She asked.

"The advantage to you having a room on the tenth floor is that we have at least a minute before the elevator gets close to the lobby." Elena smiled, leaning in for the kiss she had previously denied Stefan.

* * *

Drinks rattled against the table with the force of the base. Music echoed around the dark club and strobe lights flashed in unison with the beat. Not really Stefan's scene, but Elena was enjoying herself and that made him happy. While she was dancing with some of the other girls Stefan was situated at a table with Nik and Kol. Nik and Kol were talking about something but Stefan wasn't listening. All his attention was focused on Elena, or more accurately, on Elena's body. The way she moved to match the rhythm was mesmerizing to Stefan. Her hip movements made him want to drag her from the dance floor and do very dirty things to her in a dark corner of the club. He resisted, in great part because he didn't want the rest of the team to discover their relationship.

Stefan watched as Elena and a few of her friends began to make their way towards where he sat with Kol and Nik. They were whispering about something and giggling uncontrollably. Stefan was officially intrigued. They stopped in front of him, Elena standing slightly ahead of the other two girls.

"Stefan." She said, more like stated.

"Elena." Her eyes flashed at his subtle mockery of her. "Can I help you with something?" He asked, an air of indifference coloring his voice. He loved bating her like this, when she had no way to get back at him.

"Yes, the girls were saying there was no way you would ever dance, especially after you told Vicki you don't dance. I said that I bet I could get you to dance. So, dance with me?" She winked at him.

"I don't know, Elena. What makes you so special? I meant it when I told Vicki that I don't dance." Elena sucked on her bottom lip, kneading it with her teeth. Stefan longed to replace her teeth with his own.

"Because you love me." She mouthed. He raised and eyebrow at her, his challenge written all over his face. He shook his head slightly at her, signaling that wasn't a good enough reason for those watching them.

"Come on, Stefan. I just broke and pool record and won MVP. If anyone deserves a dance, it's me." She set her hands on her hips; face defiant. Her eyes told the real story, begging him to dance with her. He saw love and lust reflected equally in her deep brown eyes.

"Yeah, Stefan. She deserves a dance." Piped up one of the girls behind Elena, Anna, he thought.

"Come on, Rippa, give the girl a dance. Unless you're afraid Love will show you up." Stefan glanced at Nik, understanding the true meaning to his words. He was giving Stefan permission to interact with Elena on the level they usually kept hidden from the team. "Live up to your name and tear it apart. I dare you."

Stefan pretended to think about it. Of course he was going to dance with Elena, no way would he pass up the chance to feel her body on his. "Hmmm, I guess I can find it in me to give you a dance." He stood up. Elena smiled at him, victory coloring her features.

He took her offered hand. "Feel special, Gilbert."

"Hey, Nik." Nik raised his head, looking at Elena. "I better not see you on that dance floor."

Nik laughed. "Don't worry, Love. I am all about Caroline."

"Yeah, won't shut up about her, as a matter of fact." Kol added.

Elena giggled, turning back towards the dance floor. She led Stefan straight to the middle, where it would be hardest for others to see them.

Once safely hidden in the mosh pit Stefan slid his arms around Elena's waist. He pulled her body flush against his. "That was a daring move, babe."

Elena dropped her head back onto his chest, moving her hips against his. "I agreed to go clubbing because you wanted me to. I did not agree to give up my Stefan time. This is how I am getting my fix." She turned in his arms, reaching up to wind her fingers into his hair. "I couldn't stand not touching you. I knew you wouldn't say no to me. You love me too much."

Stefan smiled down at her. "I could never deny you anything you want. I love you so much." Elena's face lit up. "Think I could sneak a kiss?"

She glanced around. The lights in the club had dimmed as a slower song came on. "I think you can risk it." She reached up onto her toes as Stefan brought his lips down to hers. What began as a gentle kiss quickly turned into a passionate duel between tongues, lips, and even teeth. Stefan's hands groped her body, hands running up and down her back, pulling at her hips, and fisting her hair.

Elena moaned into Stefan's mouth, enjoying his mouth dominating hers. She tugged on his hair, exerting control the only way she could. She was rewarded with a low growl from Stefan.

The lights began to move faster and brighter as the song changed. Stefan and Elena broke apart, gasping for air. "That was more than a kiss, Mr. Salvatore." Elena chastised, her eyes filled with mirth.

Stefan shrugged, a sly smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He bent closer to her, "It was worth it." He murmured against her lips, lightly nipping her bottom lip before soothing it with his lips.

* * *

"Why does Elena get to call you Nik? I thought only your friends called you that." Nik turned towards Alana. She was pouting. It was not attractive. "And why are she and Stefan so chummy?"

Nik took a sip from his drink, smirking. "Elena calls me Nik because we are friends. I'm dating her best friend. As for her and Stefan, they are friends. The four of us hang out."

Alana crossed her arms. "I think something more is going on between them. Which is against YOUR rules." She spoke defiantly, proud of herself.

Nik shrugged. "I don't see a problem." Beside him Kol chuckled, amused at Alana's antics.

"You said that dating a coach was forbidden and now you are saying you're okay with Stefan and Elena sleeping together." Her voice escalated in pitch and volume.

"I said from the moment of my announcement." He corrected. "And I never said Stefan and Elena were sleeping together. You decided that on your own." He took another drink before setting the empty glass down on the table. "Look, I'm sorry that Stefan rejected you. I truly am. But it's time you let this go. You're letting your hurt feelings and rivalry with Elena dictate your behavior and quite frankly it is unbecoming."

Alana glared at Nik. "But this isn't fair, Klaus. Right, Kol?"

She turned to her other coach, hoping for support from the more laid back of the two. "Life isn't fair, Alana." He slammed the last of his drink. "Brother," he clapped a hand on Nik's shoulder, "I'm off to dance. Don't get too lonely." He disappeared into the gyrating crowd.

"Urgh." Alana stormed off.

* * *

"Are you tired?" Stefan asked, running a hand over Elena's hair.

Elena shook her head. "No, I'm okay, you?"

"Are you sure you're not really tired? I can walk you back to the hotel." Stefan stated, his hand coming to rest on her ass. He squeezed lightly.

Elena caught on. "I'm dead on my feet. I think I need to get back to the hotel."

Stefan smirked. "I'll take you home." He pulled her along behind him towards Nik. As they approached the table Stefan dropped Elena's hand, noting that a few girls from the team were sitting with Nik.

"Enjoy your dance, Love? Rippa?" Nik asked, winking not so subtly at the pair.

Elena shrugged. "It was okay." Stefan, standing close behind her, lightly pinched her ass. She fought the urge to react. Her slight jerk before she quelled her surprise caused Stefan to chuckle. She casually reached a hand back, resting just above his belt. She slid it down as she spoke. "I'm actually getting tired. I think I'm going to head back."

Nik nodded. "Stefan, will you go with her? Caroline would kill me if something happened to her." Stefan nodded, unable to find words as Elena's hand teased him. "Thanks, Mate. Means a lot." Nik passed their jackets across the table. "Hope you had fun." He winked again, sexual innuendo plain in his tone and evident in his eyes.

Stefan helped Elena with her jacket before shucking into his. He took her arm, leading her towards the exit.

* * *

"Stefan, stop!" Elena gasped between giggles. She was pressed up against the wall of the elevator, Stefan's weight holding her in place, preventing any escape. His lips were on her neck as he tickled her sides.

"Make me." He challenged before attacking her neck and sides with renewed vigor. His kisses to her neck became more slow and sensual as his hands moved around her waist.

Elena moaned, her eyes sliding shut and head falling back against the wall. Her fingers found his head, grasping his hair and holding his face to her neck. She whined as Stefan's lips stilled. Then he was kissing his way up her neck, across her jaw to her mouth. He kissed her lightly. "I love you." He murmured against her lips.

"I love you too."

* * *

Loud knocking at Elena's door woke Stefan and Elena the next morning. "Elena? Elena, it's Vicki. Are you up? We have to leave in half an hour. Klaus wants everyone in the lobby within 15 minutes. Elena?"

They looked at each other, slightly panicked. "Shit, Stefan. She can't know you're in here."

"Elena?" Vicki called again. "Elena, Klaus told me I have to see you to make sure you're moving."

Elena's eyes bulged in panic. "Stefan, hide."

He looked at her, eyes still groggy with sleep, hair sticking up at all angles. "What?"

"Hide." She hissed, climbing out of bed and searching for clothes.

She picked up Stefan's t-shirt. "Elena, you can't wear that, she will know."

"Damn it!" She cursed, searching for her own clothes to cover her. She found her panties under the bed, her bra resting on top of the tv, and her shirt was laying by the door. She quickly collected Stefan's clothes.

"Coming." She called before turning to Stefan and tossing his clothes at him. "Hide." She whispered again. Stefan caught his clothes, sliding out of bed to lay on the floor, out of the line of sight form the door.

Elena opened her door. "Hi, Vicki. Sorry, I was really tired from yesterday. Thanks for waking me up."

"No problem." Vicki replied, looking Elena up and down. "Are you okay?"

Elena nodded. "Fine, just kinda out of it. Just woke up, ya know?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. Klaus gets kinda insistent." A muffled curse sounded for behind Elena's bed. Vicki glanced behind Elena, confused. "What was that?"

"Nothing. Do you need anything else? I have to pack and take a quick shower." Elena asked, anxious to get rid of Vicki.

"No, see you in 15." Vicki turned to leave. Elena quickly shut the door before Vicki could think of anything else.

Elena sagged against the door. Stefan's laughter echoed throughout the room. "That was close."

Elena glared at him. "What was that about? God, I feel like a teenager hiding a boy from her parents."

Stefan looped his belt before fastening the buckle. "I hit my funny bone when I was trying to put my pants on." He picked up his shirt, grinning at her.

"Why do you look so smug? We almost got caught." Elena still felt the adrenaline running through her veins.

Stefan chuckled. "You have sex hair, Elena."

Elena's hands flew to her hair. "That's why Vicki was staring. Shit, I hope she didn't figure it out." She looked at Stefan. "You have sex hair too, Mister." She pulled her shirt off, tossing it on her suitcase. "I need a shower."

"Love it, let's go."

Elena glared at Stefan. "There is no way we are making it downstairs in 15 minutes if you join me."

"I need a shower too, and think of the environment." His eyes twinkled at her.

"Fine, but not funny business." She jabbed a finger at him.

Stefan raised his arms. "Hey, it's not –"

Elena cut him off. "Stefan. Just showering. Promise me." He nodded, undoing his belt before slipping out of his pants and removing his shirt.

"Fine, I shall control myself. I promise." He pouted.

Elena smiled at him. "Don't be so sad, Stefan, there is always the elevator."

Stefan growled as he lunged for Elena. She tried to dodge his arms but he was too quick for her. "On second thought," he slug her over his shoulder, "I rescind me promise."

* * *

_**A/N: Thoughts? Catch any show lines?**_


	8. Chapter 8

**2 months later**

Stefan panted, leaning against a lamppost outside of his and Elena's apartment. He checked his watch, making sure his morning run had not taken longer than he had planned. Stefan pushed himself off the post and glanced at the windows of the building above. His eyes zeroed in on their bedroom window and a smile crept onto his features at the thought of Elena sleeping peacefully in their bed. He fished his keys out of his pocket, opening the door to the building.

The sun was flooding their room when Stefan walked in. A ray of sunlight fell across Elena's sleeping features. Her beauty was breathtaking. Sometimes Stefan wondered how he had gotten so lucky with Elena, today was one of those times.

Glancing around the room brought a smile to Stefan's face, Elena's things had integrated themselves into the room along with his. The mix of their possessions was what made this apartment feel more like home than anywhere Stefan had ever lived before. He softly approached the sleeping Elena, lightly sitting down on the bed next to her. He bent forward, laying a gentle kiss on Elena's temple. She stirred. "Morning, Elena." She lifted her head from her pillow.

"Morning, Stefan." She smiled sleepily at him.

"Practice starts in an hour and a half. I'm going to make breakfast, okay?" She nodded. "Okay." He kissed her head one last time before getting up and heading to the kitchen.

* * *

Stefan stood at the stove while Elena sat at the kitchen island, typing at her computer. Stefan found the rhythmic taping of her fingers soothing as he worked. Their kitchen was filled with silence, companionable silence of two people completely at ease together.

"Today is the anniversary of my parent's death."

Stefan turned to Elena, watching her face. "We never talked about that." He paused, the eggs forgotten. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I think I'm ready to tell you how they died." Stefan nodded at her to continue. "Jeremy and I had just gotten home for Thanksgiving break. My dad was making dinner and my mom was helping him. They were out of butter." Her eyes were distant as spoke, tears shimmering in the corners. "I offered to go get some and Jer came with; we hadn't seen each other in forever. I got a call when we were at the store. It was the sheriff." Her voice faltered as she fought the tears.

Stefan crossed the distance between them. He stroked her face, wiping her tears and tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ears. "Take you time, Lena." His thumb stroked her cheek as he spoke.

She smiled up at him, grabbing the hand on her face. "A fire started, they aren't sure how. It was probably a grease fire. My whole house went up, my parents..." She hiccupped, more tears flowing. Stefan kissed her cheeks, wiping the tears away with his lips. "They didn't make it." Tears cascaded down her face as Stefan pulled her into his chest. She sobbed into his shoulder. He held her tight, rocking her in his arms as she cried.

When her sobs began to subside Stefan gently pried her face from his chest. "I am so sorry you had to go through that." He said, holding her face in his hands.

Elena looked up at him. "Besides Jeremy I don't have any family left." Her eyes were so sad; Stefan felt his heart breaking for her.

"You have me, Elena. I will never leave you alone. I promise." Elena nodded; she was overcome with emotion and unable to speak. Stefan pulled her back to his chest, kissing her hair. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Alright, Ladies. We leave Wednesday for Arizona and the Wildcat Invite. For those of you date-challenged that is two days away. After practice, we will talk about logistical details. Right now we are going to work on our weaknesses." A groan reverberated throughout the pool from where the girls were situated on the bleachers. Nik chuckled. "Starts and turns today."

Stefan stood beside Nik; arms crossed as he listened to his friend address the team. "But first," An evil grin twisted Nik's face, "vertical kicking. Up and at 'em." Only Elena gave any sign that she had heard Nik, and her only movement was to raise an eyebrow at Stefan. "Now!" The bleachers clanged as the girls climbed down.

Nik caught Elena's arm as she passed. "How are you doing, Love?"

Elena shrugged, glancing over at Stefan. He smiled reassuringly at her. "I'm doing alright, Nik. Thanks for asking." She smiled at him.

"I know Stefan is taking good care of you, but if you two need anything, do not hesitate to ask. Stefan is like a brother to me and that makes you my sister by extension."

"Thanks, Nik. It really means a lot." Elena hugged him before heading towards the pool.

Nik watched all the girls, ensuring none of them ducked into the locker room in evasion. He turned to his brother. "Kol, two minutes kicking, thirty seconds rest. Five times. It they slack add on. Got it?" The younger brother nodded. "Great, thanks."

Nik turned to Stefan. "What do you say to a little in water instruction?" Stefan shrugged. "Do you have your suit?"

"I can run home and get it. It's just a five minute walk. Do you want me to?" Nik nodded. "Alright, I will be right back."

Stefan turned to leave but Nik caught his arm. "What do you say we have a little fun after? Show them the Rippa?"

Stefan grinned. "Sounds like fun." Nik returned Stefan's grin before releasing him.

* * *

Elena dragged herself to the wall, legs dead after vertical kicking. Some of the other girls had cheated towards the end, causing Kol to add two more cycles of kicking. She looked up just in time to catch sight of Stefan walking out of the men's locker room. He wore nothing but a black drag suit, leaving much of his muscular legs exposed. Elena stared appreciatively at her lover's powerful body.

"Oh my god. Stefan is even hotter in a suit." Elena turned to Vicki. She was staring at Stefan and she wasn't alone. The sight of Stefan in his suit enraptured the entire pool, minus Nik and Kol.

He turned slightly, exposing his right shoulder. He stood too far from the pool for the girls to make out his tattoo.

"I wonder what his tattoo is. God damn he is hot." Vicki said.

"It's a rose." Elena blurted before she could stop herself. Everyone around her turned to stare.

"Um," she fumbled for an explanation. "Nik – Klaus –, Caroline, Stefan, and I went to a concert last month and Stefan wore a bro tank." It wasn't a lie, it just wasn't the reason she knew about his tattoo. People nodded, excepting her story.

Nik approached the pool, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. "Stefan has been so kind as to agree to aid me in critique of your turns via a new angle. He will be in the pool watching and ready to assist in corrections." His face grew stern. "Do not fuck up your turns just to get his attention. I will know and you will do lunges around the pool. Understand?" Everyone nodded. Elena giggled as she caught Stefan's eye. He smirked at her. "Super. I want everyone in lines at the half way mark. No more than ten girls to a lane. Go on, spread out." Stefan pulled his cap on as the girls dispersed.

Elena chose the one of the middle lanes, diving under the lane lines as she swam to the line. When all the girls were divided up Stefan snapped his goggles into place and dove in. He swam under the lane lines, coming up in Elena's lane. He positioned himself half way between the wall and the line of swimmers. "All good, Nik." He dove underwater in preparation for watching their turns.

"Alright, Mate. First group, Hup." Elena pushed off the bottom. As she swam over Stefan Elena stuck her tongue out at him. He gave her a fleeting smile before he turned his focus to the wall. Elena made kissy faces at him on her return; he blew her a kiss in reply. She stopped at the line she had started at.

"I have no complaints. Kol? Stefan?" From the opposite end of the pool, Kol shook his head. Stefan also shook his head. "Excellent. Next group. Hup."

* * *

"Think that's enough starts for now?" Stefan turned to Nik.

"I think that's good for the day." He replied.

"Ready for a little Rippa fun?"

"Hell yes."

Nik whistled. "That's enough starts. Time to play a little game. Come on over."

Stefan searched the crowd for Elena. He spotted her towards the back. He winked at her. She smiled back at him. "I love you." She mouthed.

"Same." He mouthed back. He raised an eyebrow at her, silently asking her how she was doing. She nodded at him, signaling she was okay.

"What is the game?" Alana asked. Stefan looked forced himself to look away from Elena and focus on Nik.

"You girls are going to race." He paused dramatically. "Against Stefan." A murmur ran through the crowd. "And, to make it especially interesting, anyone that beats Stefan gets a kiss." Stefan's eyes widened. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Elena tense. Nik smirked at the two. "I don't anticipate any of you lot actually beating him, but it shall bloody well be entertaining to watch. Line it up!" He clapped his hands.

Stefan grabbed Nik, pulling him aside. Elena was weaving through the crowd, heading straight for them. "What the hell, Nik? I'm not kissing them."

Nik chuckled. "Better not lose, Rippa."

Elena joined them. "Are you out of your mind?" She hissed.

"No, I'm not. I'm looking for motivation and I found it. Now get on with it." In a louder voice he called, "time to learn the nature of the Rippa nickname. Oh, this is gonna be fun." He looked at Stefan and Elena, still standing in front of him. "Go on now." He waved them off.

"Let's start with the short stuff. Stefan, middle lane. Girls, divide up into the lanes around him. Let's see if you can beat Rippa in a 50."

Stefan hopped up onto the block. He took his goggles off, adjusting the straps. Elena took the opportunity to admire Stefan. His legs were well muscled and tanned. Her eyes traveled up his body, over his washboard abs. She ran her gaze along his arms; every muscle and vein stood out in sharp detail. A white cap emblazoned with an American flag covered his sandy hair. _Salvatore_ was printed in all black caps under the flag. Elena noticed that she wasn't the only one checking Stefan out. _Look all you want; he's all mine. _The thought brought a smile to her face. Stefan was perfect and he was hers. How did she get so lucky?

Elena joined the end of the line a lane next to Stefan. She was both nervous and excited, excited for the thrill of the race and the chance to see Stefan in action. Nervous that someone would beat Stefan and so win a kiss from her lover. She shook it off, trusting Stefan to be fast enough.

As the groups went not a single girl came close to beating Stefan. Elena had watched in wonder as Stefan sliced through the water. It was one thing to see him on TV, it was quite another to witness his power from the deck. He was magnificent. Elena noticed Stefan rubbing his shoulder as he climbed back up onto the blocks. Worry crept into her mind as she realized that it was his right shoulder, his bad shoulder. She pushed it aside. Stefan knew what he was doing; no one knew his body better than he did.

"Last group." Nik called. Elena slipped her goggles over her head before mounting the block.

She turned to Stefan. "Are you okay?" She whispered.

"Fine, just a little sore." He smiled at her. "Ready to lose?" His tone was playful.

"Pucker up, Lover Boy." She shot back.

"Ladies and Gents, last heat. Anyone going to unseat the great Rippa? Take your mark."

Elena bent down, grabbing the edge of the block. "Hup!"

Elena kicked her feet as fast as she could, propelling herself closer to the wall. She was just inches off Stefan's hip. Her arms burned with lactic acid as she pulled against the water. Stefan hit the wall just a second before her.

"Looks like I win, Gilbert." He stuck his tongue out at her. "Haha."

Elena pouted. "Nobody likes a sore winner, Salvatore. She held her hand out for him to shake. Stefan moved off the wall towards her. When he was in arms reach Elena lunged for his head, dunking him under.

Stefan came up sputtering. "Not cool."

Elena shrugged. "You deserved it."

Stefan was prevented from retaliating by Nik. "Way to go, Elena. Closest anyone's got to catching him. I think this calls for another race. What do you think, Kol?"

Kol nodded. "Stefan and Elena showdown."

Nike grinned. "Alright, Stelena 200 free for glory, and a kiss." He laughed. Stefan and Elena both shot Nik a look at his use of their couple name. "On the blocks you two." They hauled themselves out of the pool and back onto the blocks.

"Kol, let's get the clock on this." Kol walked toward the timing board switch. He pressed a couple of buttons and plugged a cord in. Across the pool, the display flickered before the board came to life.

The girls began to cheer for Elena. "Come on, Elena!" "Go, Elena!" "You got this!" "Get it, Gilbert!"

Stefan chuckled at the last one. "How right you are." He muttered, loud enough for Elena's ears only.

She smiled at him. "I'm coming for you, Rippa."

"Come all you want, Lena."

"Take your mark. Hup!"

They dove off the blocks, entering the water with barely a splash. Elena pushed the pace from the get go, hoping that she might be able to get Stefan if she went out fast. He was probably tired from all those sprints before. Winning this wasn't a big deal in, but Elena wanted the victory. She wanted this kiss, silly as that sounded.

Elena and Stefan were neck in neck as they flipped for the last time. _You can do this, Gilbert. Think about how much you want it. Think about how good it will feel to have Stefan's lips on yours. Move!_ Elena willed her body to move faster. She slammed her head into the timing pad, bringing her head up to look at the board. She beat Stefan out by one one hundredth of a second.

The crowd of swimmers erupted in cheers for Elena and her victory. She smiled, ripping her cap and goggles off and tossing them in the gutter before sinking back in the water. Stefan ducked under the lane line, floating over to her. "You got lucky." He teased.

"What's the matter, Stef? Don't wanna kiss me?" She asked. He gave her a look as he pulled off his cap and goggles, tossing them beside hers. The look said; what do you think?

"Congratulations, Love. You bested the Rippa." Nik called from his place beside the pool.

"Thanks, Nik." Elena moved around Stefan to climb out of the pool. She felt the water stir as he followed her.

Nik propped a leg up on the block, resting his elbow on his knee, and his chin in the palm of his hand. "Stefan, I do believe you owe the lady a kiss."

Stefan grinned at Elena. "I believe I do."

Butterflies overran Elena's stomach. She wasn't nervous about kissing Stefan, she was nervous about kissing Stefan in front of the entire swim team. _What if they figure it out? _Elena looked at Nik. He was studying her. Ever so slightly, he nodded. He seemed to silently be telling Elena that he was okay with her relationship with Stefan becoming college knowledge via this kiss – if that happened.

She turned to Stefan. "Alright, Salvatore. Let's get it over with. Lay it on me." She pretended to be uninterested by the entire affair as she cast her eyes around the pool, feigning boredom. She didn't miss the tumult of jealous looks aimed at her as Stefan made his way over to her.

Stefan stopped when he was less than a foot away from Elena, his eyes searching hers. He knew just as well as her that this kiss could blow their cover. She shrugged at him. Elena no longer cared who knew about their relationship. Sure, she would like it to remain private, but she was no longer terrified of discovery.

Stefan stepped closer to Elena, closing the distance. He reached for her face, pulling her mouth closer to his. Elena could hear her heart beating as Stefan's lips descended towards hers. Her eyes fluttered shut. Then his mouth was on hers and she forgot about anything that wasn't Stefan's mouth on hers. The kiss ended all too soon for Elena. She opened her eyes, meeting Stefan's gaze. The need in his eyes was the most intense Elena had ever seen. He wanted her, now.

Clapping broke them out of their little Stelena bubble. "That was lovely." Nik smiled at them before turning to address the group. "Great practice. Tomorrow you have the day off, spend it well. Wednesday, be here by eight am. Dismissed."

* * *

Elena set her bag on the bleachers outside of the locker room. She strode over to the pool, picking her cap and goggles up out of the gutter. She noticed Stefan had not yet retrieved his so she grabbed his for him. She shook the water out of their caps as she walked back to her bag before stowing them in a side pocket.

"Why are you taking Stefan's stuff?" She turned to Alana. The other girl was leaning against the door to Nik's office, fully dressed, bad resting at her feet.

"What? I just grabbed my cap and goggles from the gutter." Elena said, hopping she could evade the question and draw attention away from Stefan's stuff in her bag.

"Don't give me that shit. I saw you grab Stefan's too." Elena glanced around. A crowd was starting to form.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bull shit. I can see it from here." Elena glanced down. Stefan's cap was visible. _Shit._

She heard the creak of a door; Stefan had just exited the locker room, suit in hand, and drying his hair with a towel.

"I...I..." She stuttered.

"You know, I'm sick and tired of this. You think just because you're fast you can do what you want. It's like the rules don't apply to you. 'Look at me, I'm Elena Gilbert, I'm so fast and that means I can do whatever I want.' The worst part is everyone feels sorry for you because your parents died so they let you get away with it. First, it's Matt and now you're sleeping with Stefan. You think you're all that but you're nothing better than a no good whore. Wake up. It's time for you to grow up and stop playing to poor orphan card." Alana spat at Elena, contempt written all over her face.

Elena was frozen in place; tears pouring down her face.

Stefan slowly moved closer to Elena as Alana spewed venom from her mouth. He had had about enough of this. When Alana called Elena a whore, he changed course, heading for Alana. Stefan dropped his suit and towel as he walked.

Alana kept going. "You think you're above the rules. What makes you so special? Huh? Why should you get to –" She was cut off as Stefan threw her over his shoulder. "What the hell? Put me down!" She demanded.

Stefan ignored her as he made a beeline for the side of the pool. Alana struggled but she was no match for Stefan, especially not a pissed off Stefan. He stopped at the side of the pool. "You don't talk to the woman I love like that." He hissed at her just before he tossed her, fully dressed, into the pool.

Stefan didn't stay to savor his revenge, instead he rushed to Elena. She was still rooted to the same spot. "Elena." He whispered tenderly, reaching for her.

She turned her head at the sound of his voice. "Stefan." She reached for him. Elena fell into Stefan's arms as the first sob escaped her chest.

"Shhh. I've got you. It's okay." He whispered into her hair as he cradled her. "I love you." He kissed her hair.

Alana's angry voice rang out. "What the fuck? Klaus, you're not going to let him get away with that are you?"

Nik looked at her, disgust coloring his expression. "I don't believe in talking to others like that, especially not your teammates. You got what you deserved." He raised his voice, addressing all the congregated swimmers. "Let's get something straight. Yes, Stefan and Elena are dating. Yes, I am aware of it. No, they are not breaking the rules as they were dating before it was made. They have done nothing wrong. If anyone has a problem with that, take it up with me. Got it."

Dead silence. "Am. I. Clear?" He yelled.

"Yes."

"Excellent." Nik strode over to Stefan and Elena. "Elena, Love." She looked at him, her face stained with tear tracks. "Stefan, take her home." Stefan nodded, letting go of Elena with one arm to pick her bag up. Nik picked Stefan's suit and towel up, dropping them into Elena's bag.

* * *

_**A/N: Whaddaya think?**_

_**An explanation of possibly confusing swim jargon.**_

_**1. Vertical kicking is where you are in the middle of the pool with your arms above your head in streamline. You have to keep your head above water while kicking. It SUCKS!**_

_**2. What Stefan was wearing is what most guy swimmers wear once older than the age of 12. It's basically boxers but shorter, ending just below their butt cheeks, they wear a speedo under. So, he's practically naked. There's a sexy image for you. Tweet me your reactions.**_

_**3. "Hup" is what swim coaches yell instead of go.**_

_**How many of you knew Elena would win the kiss?**_

_**Alana gets it!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: For all of you wondering about Damon, he's in this update so don't worry. I am so sorry it has been so long since I updated. This past week was super crazy and super busy. I had Nationals and then I was recovering and I had summer reading. Hopefully I won't ever go this long without writing again.**_

* * *

Nik glared around the pool as Stefan pulled Elena towards the door. "Anyone who harasses Stefan or Elena will be punished, mark my words." Nobody spoke, but a wave of nodding spread through the crowd.

Outside the pool, Stefan stopped walking. "Elena?" She sniffed, looking up at him. "Remember when I threw you in, back when we first started dating?" She nodded. "Do you remember what I said?"

"That it was because you were flirting with me."

He nodded. "Do you remember the rest?" She shook her head. "If someone pisses me off majorly they go in fully dressed." Elena cracked a smile, causing Stefan to smile. His plan was working.

"I hope she had her phone her pocket." Elena said.

Stefan laughed. "Let's pray." Elena laughed as Stefan brought his hands together in mock prayer. "I love you, Elena. You know that none of what she said is true, right?" Elena nodded. "Good. Cause I don't want you thinking you are anything less than enough." He kissed her forehead. "Let's go home."

* * *

Elena felt light kisses along her forehead. "Lena, wake up."

She slowly opened her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Early, come on. Get dressed. I want to take you somewhere." Elena opened her mouth but Stefan cut her off before she could speak. "It's a surprise."

* * *

Elena looked out the window of Stefan's vintage Porsche. The New York City loomed on the horizon. "Stefan, what are we doing here?"

"Well, tis Thanksgiving break and you have the day off of practice. I decided it was time we had some fun, especially after last night."

"You really are the best boyfriend ever, you know that?"

"I try. Also, Damon wants to meet you." He paused, glancing over at her. "Do you mind if we catch up with them for lunch?"

Elena shook her head. "I don't mind at all. He's married right? With a kid?"

"Yeah, his wife's name is Katherine. And their daughter's name is Nadia." He smiled. "You're gonna love Nadia, she is the sweetest little thing. No idea how that happened."

"Do you not like your brother and Katherine?"

"No, I love them. They are just a bit selfish sometimes. But, they're harmless. Anyway, can you text Damon on my phone and let him know that we can do lunch?"

Elena picked his phone up out of the cup holder as Stefan shifted to accommodate for traffic. "What's your password?"

"9-1-14" Elena looked at him. "What?"

"That's the day we met." He smiled shyly at her. "God, I love you."

"Haha, I love you too. Just scan your thumb in while it's open so you don't have to mess with it again."

"Okay. Texting Damon." She set the phone down once the message was sent. Moments later it dinged. "He wants to know when and where."

"Tell him when ever is best for him, we are going to explore the city so we are flexible."

Elena's thumbs flew over the screen as she typed. "Done."

"Great. So, this trip is about you. What do you want to do? I'm easy as long as I get to be with you."

"Can we go shopping?" Excitement colored Elena's voice as she spoke.

Stefan mock groaned. "Do we have to? I'm just kidding, of course we can. I will even carry your bags for you."

"Yay! Thanks, Stef. You're the bomb!"

Stefan scoffed. "The bomb, what are you, twelve?"

Elena stuck her tongue out at him. "I don't think twelve year olds can do what I did to you in the shower yesterday so..." She trailed off, her hand traveling slowly up Stefan's inner thigh.

Stefan sucked his breath in as her hand came dangerously close to his crotch. "No, they can't. Point taken."

* * *

Stefan and Elena were cracking up as they left their latest store. Several bags dangled from Stefan's hands while Elena also carried some bags. "Thank you for this, Stefan. I feel so much better now. Yesterday was... well you were there. It was rough. Thank you for knowing what I needed."

"Of course, Elena. I'm just doing what I think I am supposed to. Buying you all of this stuff –"

"You really did not have to pay for all of this." Elena cut in.

"Shush, I'm an Olympic Gold Medalist, I have more money than I know what to do with. Anyway, buying you all this stuff comes with some conditions."

"Oh, it does now?" Elena raised a brow at him.

He nodded. "Yes, those Jolyns I bought you, you better be wearing those at practice."

Elena laughed. "I think that can be arranged. Next?"

He hefted the Victoria Secret bag as he smirked at her.

"I promise you those will be used. Anything else."

"Nope. I just want my girlfriend to enjoy the things I buy for her." He kissed her temple. Stefan's phone buzzed. "Damon got us a table at some fancy Italian restaurant around the corner. He is there right now."

"Okay, let's go."

"You ready for this?" Stefan asked.

"Yes and no. I want to meet your family, but I'm scared they won't like me."

"They are going to love you. Don't worry." Stefan pulled Elena tighter against him, pecking her head. "There isn't anything not to love."

* * *

Stefan spotted Damon and his family situated at a table outside as he and Elena approached the restaurant. Damon waved them over when he spotted Stefan.

"You must be Elena." Damon stood as they approached.

"I am. So, you're Damon." She smiled at him. Damon kissed her hand. Elena giggled.

"Damon, mine." His tone was playful as he mock-glared at his brother.

"Brother, I –"

Damon was interrupted by a trim, dark haired woman sitting in the chair next to Damon's empty chair. "Boys. Already? You're going to scare poor Elena away." She stood, lightly shoving her husband to the side. "It's lovely to finally meet you, Elena. Stefan has told me so much about you. I am Katherine." She hugged Elena.

"It's wonderful to meet you as well. And don't worry, nothing can scare me away from Stefan." She smiled at Stefan. He squeezed her hand as he returned her smile.

Katherine smiled. "Good, I'm glad Stefan has finally found someone worthy."

"Katherine." Stefan warned.

She raised her hands in surrender. "It was a compliment."

Stefan was interrupted before he could respond by a high-pitched voice. "Uncle Stefan, I haven't gotten my hug yet!"

He turned his attention to the small girl in a pink dress with olive skin and dark hair cascading down her back, standing on the chair next to him. "I'm sorry, Nadia. Will you ever forgive me for my folly?" He knelt before her, head bowed in mock veneration.

She giggled. "Of course. Can I have my hug now?"

Stefan stood. "You bet, Kiddo." He picked her up, squeezing her tightly as he swung her pack and forth. "Mmmh. I missed you, Nadia." He kissed her head before setting her back down.

"I missed you too, Uncle Stefan. When are we going to go swimming again?"

Stefan smiled. "Soon, I promise. Nadia, I want you to meet Elena." He turned towards Elena, gently tugging her closer. "She is my girlfriend."

Nadia scrunched up her nose as she studied Elena. Suddenly, Elena was nervous. _What if she doesn't like me? Is that a deal breaker for Stefan? Oh, god. I'm scared of a six-year-old. _Nadia leaned close to Stefan as she motioned him closer. He bent his head to her level as she cupped her hand around her ear. "She's really pretty." She whispered loudly. Elena blushed.

"I know." Stefan whispered back.

"Is she nice?" Nadia asked.

"Very." Stefan replied. "I love her very much, Nadia. I hope you do to."

"Does she make you happy?" Nadia asked. Elena was surprised at the question. This kid was only six.

"More than I can say." Elena's heart melted at both Stefan's words and his interactions with his niece.

Nadia straightened up, addressing Elena. "Good. Then I like you. I'm Nadia." She extended her hand.

Elena accepted her small hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Elena." She released Nadia's hand. "I like your dress. It's very pretty."

Nadia's face lit up. "Really? Uncle Stefan bought it for me for my birthday. He said since I was six and getting so big I had to have a big girl dress." She twirled, the pink polka dot skirt billowing. "I love it."

Elena looked at Stefan as he chuckled. "Well, he was right. It is a beautiful big girl dress."

Damon interrupted their conversation. "Not to interrupt but I'm kinda hungry." Katherine slapped her husband. "Ouch! They don't have to stop talking, just sit down."

They five of them sat, Nadia opting to settle in Stefan's lap rather than her own chair. Elena couldn't help but swoon at the adorable picture of Stefan and Nadia. Stefan picked up his menu and handed it to Nadia. She opened it up before twisting to look up at him. "What are we having, Uncle Stefan?"

"I'm not sure. Let's have a look." They began to scan the menu, Stefan occasionally reading aloud options he thought Nadia would like.

"So, Elena, what are you studying?" Elena snapped her attention back to the conversation at hand.

"I'm majoring in English Literature with a minor in Journalism." She brushed some of her hair behind her ear, attempting to dispel some of her nervous energy.

Damon nodded. "That's very interesting. What do you plan to do with your degree?"

"I'm not 100% sure yet. I know I want to write a book one day, but part of me wants to teach. The Olympic Trials are next year and my parents left me enough money that I can get by just swimming after I graduate. I would love to make a career out of swimming and write as I please. I hope that I would make enough money to support myself after swimming and maybe open a literacy center for underprivileged kids. That would be ideal."

Katherine was impressed. "Wow. That is ambitious. I am very impressed. Stefan." He didn't respond, busy reading with Nadia. She kicked him under the table.

His head jerked up. "What?"

"I like Elena more and more. Are you listening?"

Stefan picked Elena's hand up off the table, laying a light kiss on each of her fingers. "No, but I know the plan." He kissed Elena's cheek. "And I am very proud of her for it."

Elena blushed. "Stefan helped me figure it all out, actually." She nodded, attempting to shift the Katherine's full attention off of herself.

"Really?" Damon asked. Stefan shrugged.

"He's being modest. I had all these jumbled ideas in my head and he helped me put it all together. I knew I wanted to write, but I wanted to try swimming professionally. I wasn't sure what to do and he told me that I would forever regret it if I didn't try to make swimming. Stefan helped me decide how I'm going to manage everything next year and the literacy center was something he suggested."

Damon was incredulous. "You came up with a literacy center?"

"Don't sound so surprised, Damon. It seemed like something Elena would love to do." He turned towards her, reaching up to stroke her cheek. Her hand covered his as they shared a tender moment. Green eyes melted into brown as their gazes met.

Nadia's voice sliced the moment. "Uncle Stefan, what do you think of that one fish thing and salad."

Stefan tore his eyes from Elena, returning his attention to his niece. "You mean the Salmon Pecan Salad?" Nadia nodded. "Do you want that because you want it or because you know that I want it?"

"Don't be silly, Uncle Stefan. You always want me to try new things, and we had this last time. I liked it a lot." She pointed at the picture on the menu. "It was yummy."

"Alright, Salmon Salad it is." He shut their menu, tossing it onto the table as he kissed her head. "So, Miss. Nadia, how is school?"

* * *

"I really like your family." Elena said, staring out at the lights of New York City as they walked along the moonlit street.

"I'm glad." Stefan said. "For the record, they like you too." He said, turning towards her slightly as he spoke.

"Damon is really interesting. He's fun to talk to. And Katherine, she's so pretty and – "

"You're prettier." Stefan interjected, tugging Elena to his chest as they stopped walking.

"Stefan."

"You are. This is not up for debate." He kissed her on the nose. "You were saying."

Elena rolled her eyes at his antics. "And she seems really smart. Like witty. I feel like she would always have a snappy comeback."

Stefan chuckled. "You have no idea."

Elena laughed. "Thank you for today, Stefan. It was perfect. It helped me remember that all we can do is be ready for the good, so when it comes, we invite it in. Because we need it. I need it. It's okay to be upset about my parents and miss them, but I was drowning before." She looked up at him. "I was drowning in sadness and heartbreak. I was lost and confused. I felt so lonely." Stefan pulled Elena tighter to him as he listened to her. "Life is good again, I can see that reminded me that I'm not alone anymore. I have you. Sometimes I still feel like I'm drowning but it's different. I know that you're with me and that it's going to be okay."

"Drowning never felt so good." Stefan murmured, repeating his words to Nik all those months ago. Elena nodded. "I feel the same." He kissed her. Slow and sweet. The kiss was tender, full of love and emotions they couldn't put into words. Stefan was the first to pull away. Elena immediately missed the pleasure of his lips on hers.

"I got you something." Stefan whispered against her lips.

"Stefan, you spent so much money on me today."

"I didn't buy this. I've had it for a while." He reached into his back pocket, pulling out a felt box. "It was my grandfather's. My dad had it made into a necklace for my mom." He opened the box to reveal a large blue pendant. A silver crest covered the face of the blue stone.

"Oh, Stefan. It's beautiful." Elena ran a finger over the silver.

"It's my family crest. A long time ago, there were two Salvatore brothers. They had these two matching rings. The rings are passed from father to son. My grandpa was an only child and so was dad so he got both rings. He wore one and had the other converted for my mom."

He picked the necklace up out of the box. "Damon was closer to my dad, so he got the ring. My mom and I were always inseparable so when she died my dad gave this to me. I've had this since I was 19 and I've never shown it to anyone. It was too personal. But I want you to have it."

Elena's eyes were filled with tears. "I would be honored to wear it, Stefan. Thank you." She moved her hair off of her neck as Stefan fastened the necklace around her neck. "How does it look?" Elena asked, fingering the necklace as it lay against her sternum.

"Perfect." He kissed the base of her neck. "You know, my mom would have loved you. Your spunk and your fire, but also your kindness."

Elena turned to face Stefan, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I wish I could have met her. She sounds like an amazing woman."

Stefan nodded. "She was."

"I love you so much, Stefan. I am so thankful to have you in my life." The tears escaped as Elena spoke.

Stefan kissed her forehead before wiping her tears with his thumbs. "I love you too. And, let me assure you, being in your life is the greatest privilege I have ever know." He was tearing up now. "One day, I'm gonna marry you, Elena Gilbert."

Elena kissed Stefan. She pulled back just enough to speak, her lips brushing his as she spoke. "Good, because one day I'm gonna marry you, Stefan Salvatore."

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for the weird iPhone scene – I really think it would be super cute if a boy put your finger in his phone so you can always use it. **_

_**Do you like what I did with Stefan's daylight ring? I thought I would change it up a bit and give it a unique back-story. Tweet me your thoughts of put them in your review. **_


	10. Chapter 10

Elena shifted in her sleep, her head resting lightly on Stefan's shoulder. A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips, prompting Stefan to wonder what she was dreaming about. Elena sleeping was the one of the most precious things he had ever seen. She was so peaceful. Stefan felt himself falling even more in love with Elena.

Nik's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Stefan." He whispered over Elena's head.

"What?" Stefan looked at his friend.

"Have you discussed pacing with Elena yet?" Nik asked.

Stefan looked pointedly at Elena's head on his shoulder. "She's kinda out of it right now, Nik."

"Do it before we get to the hotel. I need to talk to her about what you two decide."

"Alright, but, shhhh! She's sleeping. I don't want you to wake her up."

Nik rolled his eyes before turning back to his iPad. Stefan sighed, glancing around the airplane. Several heads whipped back around as girls attempted to hide their staring. Some girls did not avert their gazes and Stefan met Alana's burning glare. She was up three rows on the opposite side of the plane. Stefan elbowed Nik, nodding towards the girl. Nik glanced at Alana before he rolled his eyes and returned to his reading.

Stefan stroked Elena's hair before laying a gentle kiss on her head. Alana's eyes bore into him. Stefan stuck his tongue out at her before resting his head on Elena's. He closed his eyes, hoping to catch a quick nap before they landed in Arizona.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please return your seats to the upright position, close your tray tables, and fasten your seatbelts we are about to land in Tucson." The voice on the overhead speaker woke Stefan from his nap. He lifted his head off of Elena's, smoothing her hair back down from the mess he had created in sleep.

"Nice of you to wake up, Mate." Nik leaned closer to Stefan, whispering in his ear. "Alana stared at you for a good twenty minutes after you fell asleep. I think she's still angry about you tossing her unceremoniously into the pool."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "She can get over it. You don't talk to Elena like that. You don't talk to people like that. Someone needed to teach her that lesson."

Nik chuckled. "I agree and it was bloody well amusing to watch." They were jostled around as the plane hit the runway. Elena stirred on Stefan's shoulder but did not wake up. "Best wake her up, Mate. We will be disembarking soon."

"Good point." Stefan's eyes fell on Elena's sleeping face. She looked so peaceful that it almost pained him to wake her. He reached out, stroking her cheek lightly with his fingertips. "Elena." He whispered, lightly kissing her forehead. "Wake up, Baby. We're here."

She groaned. "Stefan, I'm so tired. I don't wanna."

Stefan smiled at her childish reply. "Lena, Love, you have to. I can't carry you off the plane."

"Why not?"

Her question surprised him. Stefan opened his mouth only to find that he had no response. "Because..." He tried, but no valid reason presented itself to his mind.

Elena cracked open an eye. "Please." Her bottom lip began to jut out.

Stefan was gone. "Of course. Anything for you."

She smiled, closing her eye again. "You're the best, Stef. I love you."

Stefan kissed her nose. "I love you too, Lena."

"Whipped." Kol coughed from behind them, earning himself a cuff on the ear from Nik. "Ow."

"You had it coming, Brother." Nik rose from his seat as the rest of the passengers began to collect bags. "Here ya go, Mate." He set Elena's swim bag on his vacated seat before pulling his own bag down. "Need any help?" He asked.

"Actually, yeah. Can you carry my messenger bag? I don't have enough hands for everything."

Nik nodded. "No problem." Stefan passed his bag to Nik.

Elena's voice caught his attention. "Stefan, my purse is under the seat. Can you get it?"

Stefan bent to retrieve her bag. He set the bag in her lap as he stood, slinging her swim bag over his shoulder. "Alright, Lena. Up you go." He wrapped an arm around her back before reaching under her knees before hoisting her into his arms. Her arms wound around his neck as he settled her weight in his arms. Carefully he maneuvered them into the aisle.

His actions were met by several "awes" as he held Elena. He shifted her slightly in his arms, allowing her head to rest on his chest, just above his heart. "Comfortable?" He asked. She nodded, eyes still closed. "Good." He kissed her temple as he slowly walked towards the plane doors. Stefan passed through the doors of plane and into the tunnel. He walked with Nik to the gate, quietly discussing the schedule for the week.

Stefan stopped once they had exited the gate. "Elena, baby, open your eyes." He whispered into her ear.

"Why?" She groaned out.

"Trust me."

Elena opened her eyes, looking up into Stefan's face. "What is it?" Stefan said nothing, only nodded towards two people standing in front of them. Elena turned her head. She gasped. "Jer? Bonnie?" She began to wiggle, attempting to get out of Stefan's arms. He released her legs, allowing her feet to fall on the floor. Judging her stable, he let go of her upper body. Elena ran to her brother and friend, embracing the two.

"I missed you guys so much. What are you doing here?"

"Well, Stefan called us. He said that you guys had a meet here." Jeremy replied, running a hand through his hair.

"He said that it would mean a lot to you if we came." Bonnie finished for Jeremy. Elena nodded, unable to speak. "Elena, is that him?" Bonnie whispered as she pointed at Stefan.

"Yeah." Elena choked out, overcome with emotion.

"He's hot. Caroline wasn't exaggerating when she said Stefan looks like a god." They giggled. "Definitely a keeper." Jeremy shifted uncomfortably.

"He is. I want you guys to meet him." Elena grabbed Jeremy's hand before linking arms with Bonnie. "Stefan." She called as she dragged Jeremy and Bonnie over to where Stefan stood with Kol and Nik.

"Elena." He smiled at her as she released her friend and brother to wrap her arms around his waist, leaning into him. His arms wound around her waist, holding her tightly.

"Stefan, this is my brother Jeremy and my best friend Bonnie. Guys, this is Stefan." Elena introduced them.

Jeremy extended his hand to Stefan. Stefan took it, shaking. "Nice to meet you, Stefan."

"It's nice to meet you too, Jeremy. Elena has told me so much about you."

Jeremy groaned. "I really hope she didn't. I wish I could erases fifteen to seventeen." Elena and Bonnie laughed at Jeremy.

Stefan released Jeremy's hand, turning his attention to Bonnie. "And you must be the famous Bonnie. Caroline and Elena talk about you nonstop."

Bonnie blushed. "That's me."

Stefan let go of Elena to pull Bonnie into a hug. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Bonnie Bennett." He released her, unconsciously reaching for Elena as she spoke. He pulled her back into his chest, resting his chin on her head.

"I can't believe you guys are here. I thought you would have gone somewhere for Thanksgiving break."

"Well, I was going to take Bonnie to Mexico but..." Elena's eyes widened. "Kidding." Jeremy chuckled. "We were going to fly out to surprise you and Caroline but then Stefan called so we stayed here. It's been a while since we got to watch you swim."

Elena beamed. "I am so happy right now." She turned in Stefan's arms, reaching a hand up to caress his cheek. "Thank you, Stefan."

"You're welcome, Elena." He kissed her on the forehead before pulling her in for a hug.

"Oh my god, you guys are adorable." Bonnie exclaimed.

Elena hid her face in Stefan's chest, embarrassed. "Yeah, she's pretty cute, isn't she?" Stefan said, rubbing Elena's back.

"Elena, who is that girl staring at us like she is going to kill someone?" Bonnie asked, motioning over Stefan's shoulder.

Elena peaked under Stefan's arm. "Ugh." She groaned. "That's Alana. Long story."

"Just ignore her." Nik spoke for the first time. He turned around, glaring at Alana. She quickly averted her gaze, striking up a conversation with Vicki. He turned back to the group. "She's not exactly a fan of Stefan and Elena."

Kol snorted, "More like hates their relationship with all her being."

"Oh." Was all Bonnie said, assessing this new information.

Nik changed the subject. "Stefan, do you know what time it is?"

Stefan pulled his phone out of his pocket. "11:40 local time, why?"

"Because Caroline's flight lands at 11:45."

Elena's head whipped towards Nik as she and Bonnie said in unison, "Caroline's flight?"

Nik laughed. "I couldn't leave her home when all you lot were going to be here."

"Nik you are the best." Elena smiled at him.

"I know, Love. I know." A collective chuckle ran through the group.

"I'm starving." Jeremy said.

"I'm kinda hungry too." Elena glanced at Stefan.

Nik waved them off. "Go, catch up. Just make sure you're at the hotel by 5:30 for team dinner."

* * *

The Lady Cavaliers swam the best meet in University of Virginia history, winning the points race of the meet and the majority of the events. Elena won all of her events with Stefan dutifully coaching from the side of the pool. He counted for her during the 800 free, pacing her to a victory of over two seconds. Stefan, Nik, and Kol were just as ecstatic as the rest of the team when it was announced that Elena had set a new record for the season. Elena was speechless, celebrating her victory with a running jump into Stefan's arms and passionate kiss right on the pool deck.

The noise in the pool was immense as Elena accepted her medal on the starting blocks, but none were louder than Bonnie, Caroline, and Jeremy. They stood on their seats in the stands, screaming and clapping as Elena waved to the crowd.

Elena dragged Stefan onto the block with her to accept her award for setting a record in the 800. She forced him to wave with her, insisting that her feat would have been impossible without his help.

The joy they shared at their victory was so profound neither could bear to be separated for more than a minute the rest of the night.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry this took so long and that it is so short! This last week has been crazy as I get ready for school to start. I promise to keep working on this but I know Senior Year is going to knock me on my ass so please be patient, I will not abandon this story. **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I am sorry it has been so long. School started and it was really stressful and confusing and I'm so busy. I started writing outlines so hopefully that will help me get my updates together faster. This one is extra juicy so I hope you will accept it as my way of apologizing.**_

* * *

The lights in the club pulsed. The floor vibrated with the base as a techno song blared through the speakers. Stefan was thoroughly enjoying himself. The entire team had decided to go out in celebration of their success that day. Sharing in Elena's win had been better than if it had been his own. There was something about helping Elena achieve her goals that gave Stefan a sense of satisfaction he had never felt before. It was almost a drug. When she was happy he was happy. It was as simple as that.

"Stefan." He turned his head towards the sound of Elena's voice. She was weaving between dancers on her way to the table from the bar. Two drinks were clutched in her hands.

"Yes, Lena." He smiled at her, accepting both his drink and her kiss.

"I… I love you. Like, a lot." She slurred, knocking a good half of her drink back.

Stefan chuckled. "I love you too." He reached out an arm to steady her as she swayed back and forth, unstable on high heels. "How many drinks is that, baby?"

Elena giggled as she shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not keeping track today. Today is a celebration." Her voice rose as she got excited. "Aren't you happy, Stefan? I broke that record and I won all those races." She giggled again. "It was pretty great."

Elena attempted to take a step closer to Stefan but stumbled. He caught her. "Whoa, why don't you take a seat, Lena. Here." He lifted her into a chair at the table. "Nik, can you get Lena a water?" Nik nodded before kissing Caroline on the cheek and leaving the table.

"You're the best, Stef. Did you know that?" Stefan smiled at her as he gently pried her drink from her fingers, setting it on the table. "Wanna guess what my favorite part of the meet was?"

Stefan stepped between Elena's legs, reaching up to brush her hair back from her face. He ran the back of his hand along her check, gazing into her eyes. "What was your favorite part?"

She pouted. "I wanted you to guess, Stefan. Come on!"

He smiled. "Um, touching the wall first in the 800?" He tried, resting his hands on the skin of her exposed thighs. He felt a shiver run up her body as his thumbs began to knead the skin on her inner thigh.

"Don't stop." She whispered, reaching for his waist and pulling him even closer by his belt loops. "My favorite part was right after I won. When I climbed out of the pool and you were running to me. And I threw myself into your arms and you kissed me. That kiss was the best moment of the entire meet. It was like we were the only two people in the pool. I got to share my win with you and we didn't have to hide. That moment was perfect."

Stefan beamed at her. "That was my favorite moment too. I was so proud of you, Lena."

Elena's smile was equally as bright as Stefan's. She reached for his face, pressing her palms against his cheeks. Her eyes locked with his. "I love you, Stefan."

"I love you too, Elena." He leaned forward, kissing her lightly. Elena groaned when he pulled back. "Later." He whispered in her ear. "I promise." He nipped at her ear. "Now, are we feeling slightly less drunk?"

Elena help up a hand, thumb and forefinger held about an inch apart. "Bout this much."

"Good thing I've got your water then, Love. Here." Nik handed Stefan a bottle of water. "Care, would you care to take a turn about the dance floor with me?"

Caroline giggled. "Do you mean do I wanna go grind hard with you in the middle of the pit."

Nik grinned wolfishly. "Exactly."

Caroline tossed back the last bit of her drink, slamming her glass on to the table. "Hell yeah." She allowed Nik to pull her off her chair. "Take care of Elena." She threw over her shoulder at Stefan as Nik lead her through the crowd of gyrating dancers.

"Stefan, I wanna do shots!" Elena exlaimed.

"I'll make you a deal. Finish this bottle of water and we can do a round. Sound fair?" Elena nodded. "Great." Stefan picked up his untouched drink, sipping his whiskey as Elena gulped down her water.

She crumpled up the empty bottle, tossing it on the table. "Done."

"Alright, stay here. I'll go get them." Stefan turned towards the bar. An idea struck him. He caught the arm of a passing girl. "Vicki, I'm gonna go to the bar to get some shots, can you keep an eye on Elena? There is a free drink in it for you."

Vicki nodded. "Sure."

Stefan smiled. "Thanks. What are you drinking?"

Vicki handed Stefan her glass. "Sex on the beach."

"Of course you are." He turned to leave.

"Stef?"

"Yes, baby?" He glanced at Elena. She was beckoning him. Stefan tilted his head towards her mouth as she whispered in his ear. A smile spread across his faces as she spoke. "That can be arranged." He kissed her cheek before leaving for their shots.

The bar was crowded as Stefan approached. He slipped between two stools, setting Vicki's empty glass on the counter.

"What can I get for you, Sugar?" Stefan cringed at the address.

"Um, another Sex on the Beach." He rushed to clarify. "It's not mine. And two shots of tequila." The bartender nodded as she set about preparing Stefan's order.

"There ya are. Two shots of tequila and a Sex on the Beach." She said, setting the drinks down in front of him.

"Thanks, put it on my tab. Salvatore." Stefan picked up the shots and Vicki's drink, balancing them in one hand as he snatched two lime wedges out of a bowl next to him. Carefully he made his way back to the table. Vicki was perched on a stool next to Elena. Elena looked exhausted, her head resting on her hands.

"Two shots of tequila and a Sex on the Beach." He announced once he was close enough to the table.

Vicki hopped off her stool. "Thanks, Stefan." She lifted her drink out of his hand.

"No problem, thanks for keeping an eye on her." Stefan smiled at Vicki before turning to Elena. "How are we?"

Elena perked up. "Better now that you're here. Did you get what I wanted?"

Stefan set the shots down before showing her the limes. She smiled at him impishly as she reached for the salt. "Come here, Salvatore." Stefan grinned. Drunk Elena was more forward than sober Elena and it was sexy as hell. He stepped between her legs once again. Elena closed her legs, holding Stefan in place. "Just where I like you." He chuckled at her words.

Elena reached for his neck, gently tugging him down until her mouth could reach just beneath his ear. She dumped salt in her hand before licking his neck. Elena rubbed her hand on his neck, spreading the salt. She picked up the lime. Stefan opened his mouth, allowing her to wedge it between his teeth. Elena giggled as she snatched her shot off the table. She tossed the shot back swiftly before diving into Stefan's neck. Her tongue slid across his skin, sending a burning desire throughout his body. Elena crashed her lips onto his, fighting for the lime. Stefan bit down tightly on the lime, toying with her. He felt her growl into his mouth as she attempted the wrestle the lime from him. Slowly Elena ran her tongue around the outside of Stefan's mouth before licking his teeth.

Stefan's hands shot out, gripping her hips tightly as her tongue moved in his mouth. He opened his mouth, allowing Elena to take the lime. "Dear God, Lena. You're going to be the death of me."

She grinned at him, sucking on the lime. He reached out, slowly pulling the lime from her lips, careful to make sure his thumb and forefinger dipped inside her mouth before he withdrew the lime. "Your turn." Stefan grabbed the salt and his lime, quickly pouring salt over her neck and inserting the wedge. He drank his shot, licked her neck, and kissed her for his lime. She smiled at him as he pulled away. "Let's do more, Stefan." He nodded at her, flagging down a passing server.

"Another round of shots with limes. And keep them coming."

* * *

Stefan had lost count of the rounds of shots he and Elena had blown through. Enough that he no longer cared how many. Elena was draped across his lap, giggling quietly. "Stefan, I've never danced on a table before."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." He placed a sloppy kiss on her forehead.

"I'm doing it." She pushed off his chest before clambering on top of the table. "Caroline, come on." She waved urgently at her friend.

Caroline peeled herself away from Nik's side. "This is bloody good fun." Nik shouted to Stefan over the music. He nodded at his friend, eyes fixed on Elena. The song switched as Elena and Caroline began to move together. Stefan thought he recognized the beat. S&M. Somehow the song made Elena's dancing even sexier. He was mesmerized by her legs as she moved on the table. His eyes traveled up her body before meeting her gaze. Elena may have been dancing with Caroline but her eyes were locked on his. It was erotic, watching her.

People were beginning to gather around their table. Stefan glanced around, noticing lots of guys with their eyes fixed squarely on Elena. Jealousy flared up and also a sense of protectiveness. Stefan didn't want other guys seeing Elena that way. He looked back at her. "I love you, Stefan." She called.

He smiled. Other people may be watching Elena but she was doing this all for him. The song ended. Elena and Caroline collapsed against each other in a fit of hysterical laughter. Stefan and Nik stood, reaching up to help the girls down. Elena bent her knees, allowing Stefan grab her hips and lift her off the table. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he stepped back. "Don't." She breathed into his ear as he was about to set her down. Elena wrapped her legs around his waist. "Take me back to the room, Stefan." She whispered in his ear, nipping the top.

"Nik, we're out of here." Stefan's voice was rushed as Elena began to nip and suck his ear. "Oh, what am I gonna do with you, Miss Gilbert?" Stefan asked as he pushed through the crowd towards the door.

"I sure hope only very dirty things, Mr. Salvatore." She giggled.

* * *

"Ugh. I cannot believe I danced ontop of a table last night." Elena groaned, burring her face in her hands.

Stefan rubbed her back as Caroline spoke from the front seat of the car. "It was epic, Elena. Come on, you have to live a little. Stop freaking out about it."

Elena groaned again. "But Care, you know that' not me. Plus, I'm against everything about table dancing."

Stefan gave Elena a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Table dancing objectifies women. It's assumed that they are loose and easy. It automatically makes them trashy and I don't like that. I feel dirty." Elena explained, hiding her faec behind her hair.

Stefan leaned closer to Elena, lowering his voice so Nik and Caroline would not be able to hear. "Elena, when you climbed on that table did any of the things you said apply? Are you trashy? I know for a fact you aren't loose or easy. So don't be upset. Hey, look at me." He gently tilted her face until her gaze met his. "What made you do it?"

"I don't know. I always wanted to try it, deep down. And… I knew you would enjoy it. Like, I guess I kinda did it for you, not so that a bunch of strangers in a club could gape at me."

"Then don't worry about it. You had fun when you did and I did enjoy it too. There is nothing to be ashamed of. I don't love you any less or see you any differently. Last night was a celebration and we had fun. Although," He winked at her. "My favorite part was later."

Elena blushed, then her face turned serious. "Thank you, Stefan. I feel much better now. I love you."

"I love you too." Stefan kissed Elena's nose.

"Sorry to bite the moment, Love and Mate, but where do I go from here to get to Bonnie and Jeremy's" Nik asked as the car stopped at a traffic light.

* * *

The table was set for Thanksgiving Dinner. Elena allowed Stefan to guide her towards their seats across from Nik and Care. Jeremy and Bonnie at the head of the table and Kol occupied the other end.

Stefan spoke up once everyone was situated. "My family is very Italian and very Catholic. We always say Grace before a big meal and if it's okay with everyone here I would like to continue the tradition." Elena reached for him as his request was met with subsequent nods.

Stefan gripped Elena's hand as he reached for Bonnie with his other hand. "Dear Lord, thank you for the food you have blessed our table with today. Thank you for a successful meet and Elena's new record." He squeezed her hand as he spoke. "But most of all, thank you for the blessing of friends and family to share this meal with. Amen."

"That was great, Stefan. Now, can we eat? I'm starving?" Kol asked, picking up his fork.

Everyone laughed as they dove into their meal.

"So, Kol, Caroline tells me that you and Nik are brothers." Bonnie asked.

Kol nodded, chewing for a moment before answering. "He's my big brother."

"If you're related how come you sound Australian and he sounds British?" Jeremy piped up.

"We are from outside of London but I was born in Australia. Our family lived there until I was ten before we moved to Virginia. Nik is four years older than me so he never picked up an accent." Kol explained.

"Why did your move to Virginia instead of back to England?" Elena asked, taking a bite of turkey as she addressed Kol.

Nik answered. "I was getting ready for my first Olympics and that was the best place for me to be training. My father's job transferred him to America but he got to pick the place. My coach had recently gotten a job at the U so we followed."

"Stefan, is that how you two met?" Elena asked, turning to look at Stefan.

Nik chuckled. "We hated each other at first. We knew each other from competing against each other and let's just say we weren't thrilled to be teammates. But we got over it, became best mates, and got bloody fast." He grinned. "And thus the Ripper was born."

Elena giggled. "Hey, let's not forget you're nickname." Stefan teased.

Nik's smile disappeared. "Oh, what did they call you?" Caroline asked, gleefully.

"I get you later for this, Mate." He sighed. "They called me the Barmy Baby."

"What?" Caroline asked.

"Barmy, it's slang for crazy. I was the crazy baby." He blushed.

"Never heard a truer nickname." Kol quipped as he lounged in his chair, smirking.

"Hey hey, you had one too." Kol paled.

"Nik, I swear to God if you - ."

"We called Kol Aggro Skip. It means aggravating white Australian. I thinks it's fitting." He smirked at his brother. "He never shut up and never stopped following Stefan and I around." Kol stuck his tongue out.

Bonnie was hysterical. Jeremy was chuckling beside her. "When Elena was younger -."

"That's okay, Jeremy, we don't need to talk about that." Elena cut in.

"Come on, scared Stefan will make fun of your childhood nickname?" Jeremy teased.

"No, Stefan already knows about that. I just don't think we need to rehash that." Elena replied, picking up her fork. "Bonnie, this stuffing is amazing. What did you add?"

* * *

Stefan kissed Elena's head before gently getting up from the couch. She grabbed his arm. "Hey, wear are you going?" She asked.

"I'll be right back, I just need to talk to Jeremy." He said. Elena dropped his arm, snuggling back into the couch and refocusing on the movie.

Stefan tiptoed around the various couches and chairs to get to Jeremy. He bent low, whispering by Jeremy's ear. "Jeremy, can I talk to you for a second?" Jeremy nodded, sliding Bonnie out of his lap before standing. He followed Stefan out of the living room and into the kitchen.

Stefan turned to face Jeremy, leaning against the island.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Jeremy asked.

Stefan shifted, crossing his arms across his chest. "Um, Elena."

"I figured that." Jeremy laughed.

"I want to marry her."

Jeremy was silent, studying Stefan. After a minute he spoke. "You guys haven't been together that long, have you?"

"No, but I don't want to propose now. Neither one of us is ready at this point. It's just, I'm a traditional guy, Jeremy, and asking permission is important to me. I would ask your father but I can't. So I'm asking you. Jeremy, may I have permission to marry Elena. I love her more than anything, more than my life. I would do anything for her and I would die before I hurt her."

"I'll give you my permission, but just so you know, if you do hurt her." He paused, squaring his shoulders. "I will kill you, got it?" Stefan nodded. Jeremy smiled. "Good. I'm glad. She's happy with you. I haven't seen her this happy since our parents died."

"Thank you, Jeremy. I will take care of her." Stefan glance through the door, his eyes landing on Elena. Jeremy studied Stefan as he watched Elena. His entire stance changed. His shoulders relaxed, his eyes softened, and his body leaned slightly forward - almost as if a magnet was pulling him towards Elena.

"Why are you asking me now? If you don't think either of you are ready yet. Do you even have a ring?" Jeremy asked, breaking Stefan out of his Elena-trance.

"I'm not sure when we will get to see you again and I want to make sure I have all my ends tied up so that when we are ready I can do it. I don't have a ring yet, but I want her to pick that out. I won't ask her until we have talked about it and decided that's what we both want." Stefan explained.

Jeremy nodded. "I like you, Stefan. You're a good guy. I hope you guys are really happy."

"We are. And don't worry about me ever hurting her. And even if I did you might not get to me in time. Nik, Kol, and my brother Damon would all beat you to it." They laughed. "Thanks, Jeremy, really. Now, let's get back to the movie."

* * *

_**A/N: Thoughts?**_


	12. Chapter 12

Elena relaxed into Stefan's shoulder. His arm wrapped around her shoulders as he kissed her head. "Tired?" He asked. She nodded. "We will be home soon, just take a nap. You've earned it."

"Thank you for everything you did for me here, Stefan. I could not have done this without you." She said, stifling a yawn as she nuzzled into his shoulder.

"You could have done this without me." He said, tilting her face up so their eyes met. "Before you argue with me. You could have done this without me, it might not have been the same but it could have happened. Sharing this was what made it special for both of us." Elena nodded. "Sleep, Lena. You're exhausted. I'll wake you up when we get home. If you're still tired I'll carry you all the way to bed if I have to."

XXXXXXXX

"Ugh, Stefan. Why did I take this class?" Elena groaned, laying her head down on the island. "I hate finals."

Stefan chuckled as he looked up for the vegetables he was slicing. "Because you have dreams after swimming. Come on, Lena. Take a break. You have been studying all day."

"That's not true!" Elena exclaimed, lifting her head up.

Stefan gave Elena a reproachful look. "The three hours we were at the pool do not count as you taking a break. Let's go. Shut your books. Help me finish dinner." Elena started to protest but Stefan cut her off. "This isn't up for debate. It will be good for you."

Elena sighed, closing her book and sliding her cap back on her pen. "And put your books in the office. That way it's not staring at you and you can relax." Elena picked up her books and walked out of the kitchen.

Stefan returned his attention to the food. A minute late Elena walked back into the kitchen. "You already seem more relaxed." He commented, tossing sliced peppers into a skillet.

"I am. I feel so much better just from putting it away. How are you so smart?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"It's genetic." He quipped. She scoffed. "Haha. I'm actually kinda serious though. My father was a Professor of Physics at Harvard and my mom was a successful Congressional Law Attorney. Damon graduated as Valedictorian from Yale with a Masters in Finance."

Elena whistled. "And then there is you. Disappointment galore." She kissed his neck.

"I did graduate you know?" Stefan said, turning in her arms to face Elena.

"I know that. I was a fan, remember? I have googled you."

Stefan's eyes widened. "What? You are so telling me more about that later. I actually have a degree in Biology. I was thinking about being a doctor or something like that if swimming didn't work out."

"Really?" Elena asked. "I did not know that about you. How did I not know that? I am a failure as a fan and a girlfriend."

"Don't feel bad. I was always very private with the media. Anyway, I actually applied to Johns Hopkins Med School."

"Seriously?" Elena's eyes sparkled.

"Yeah. I did."

"Did you get in?" She prodded.

Stefan looked away. Shy boy coming to the surface again. "Yeah. I got in."

"Oh my god, Stefan. That's amazing! Why didn't you go?" She asked.

"Because I took a year off after I graduated to focus on swimming. I applied right before the trials for my last Olympics. I didn't get my acceptance letter until after I had qualified and by that point I was set on going. I deferred my acceptance, planning on going after London."

"So why didn't you? I mean, not that I am not eternally grateful you are here coaching, but Stefan, Johns Hopkins is a big deal." Elena was reeling. She knew Stefan was smart but she had no idea he was this smart. She never would of guessed any of what he had just told her. If it was possible she seemed to be falling more in love with him, this time for his intelligence. _Personality, body, manners, and now a brain. This is what perfection in human form is._

"After London and my shoulder surgery everything kinda went crazy. I felt like I didn't know who I was without competing. I didn't feel whole. Life just wasn't the same and I didn't know what I wanted anymore. I was actually still lost when I accepted Nik's offer. But it was familiar. Swimming, Nik, Kol - it's what I needed. I was drowning in life." Elena's eyes were filled with tears at hearing Stefan. It must have been horrible after his shoulder. "And then I found you, and it's like that is when I found my way again. This, coaching at the U, is the best thing to ever happen to me. I know who I am again." Elena was crying now and Stefan felt his own tears beginning to form.

"Stefan. I don't know what to say except that I love you."

Stefan smiled, stroking Elena's cheek to wipe away her tears. "You don't have to say anything . Your love is enough for me. It's all I will ever need." She nodded, too overcome with emotion for words. He glanced at the stove, "Shit, gonna turn this off." He flipped the burner to turn the pan off.

Elena laughed. "What's so funny?" Stefan asked, confused at her humor.

"I was just thinking before about how learning you were super smart made me love you more. And now, I never thought it was possible to love someone as much as I love you. I never thought I could love YOU as much as I do now." She smiled at him; he beamed in return. "Now that you have your life figured out I think you should apply to med school again. If you still want to be a doctor."

"Ha. I do. I was thinking about that when you were studying. I love coaching but ever since I was little I wanted to be a doctor. I used to make Damon be my patient."

"I'm sure he loved that."

Stefan smirked. "He was overjoyed. Not. I think I do want to go to med school." He paused. "My spot at Johns Hopkins is actually still there."

"Then do it. Go!" He didn't respond. "Why am I sensing a but?"

"It's just... Okay, I know I want to go to med school. I know that. But, my life is here now. You are here. And the trials are seven months away. I can't go now."

"Stefan Salvatore. I will not be the reason you do not go to med school. Don't make this decision about me. This is about you."

"This isn't about you though, it's about us. I'm not ready to go right now. I will go. Don't worry. But I want to wait, at least until after the trials. I will make my decision after the trials because I refuse to go to med school if you qualify for Rio. I'm going with you."

"Stefan." She warned.

"I'm not saying I refuse to go ever. I just won't enroll in 2015. I am going. I will be a doctor. I have decided that as of this conversation." They both laughed. "I just don't want to go yet. Being with you through the trials and hopefully the Olympics is more important to me right now. So, now that we transitioned from finals to an in-depth discussion about our future, can we get back to dinner? I'm starving."

Elena chuckled. "I'm hungry too. What can I do to help?"

"Can you finish cutting up these veggies? I'm gonna get started on the meat."

She nodded. "What are you making?"

"Chicken fajitas."

"Oh, yum!" Elena picked up the knife as Stefan moved to the fridge. "I've missed this. Spending time together doing normal things. I've missed you. School has been sucking my time up these past few days."

Stefan shut the fridge. "I've missed you too."

XXXXXXXX

Elena's phone rang as she exited the English building. "Hello."

"Hey, Lena. How did it go?"

Elena smiled to herself. "It went really well actually. I filled like 4 blue books because I had so much to say!"

"Wow! That's great, Elena. I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks, Stef. I honestly don't know how I would have prepared without you. I didn't have much of an opinion on the prompt when he told us last week but your input was amazing! I knew my entire argument going in and I think it was well thought out and articulate. I just hope my professor agrees."

Elena heard Stefan scoff on the other end of the phone. "Of course he agrees. Your argument was rock solid. Don't stress about this. It is what it is and you can't change it now. So, don't stress about this until the moment you get your scores. "

"How did you know I was gonna worry about this until I got my score? Damn it, Stefan you know me so well."

He chuckled. "It's in the job description of boyfriend. Just doing my job. Speaking of my job, are you coming to practice today?"

"Stefan, it's required, why wouldn't I?" Elena asked as she nodded at someone waving to her. She smiled apologetically at another person who had been about to start a conversation with her. "On the phone." She mouthed.

"You didn't go yesterday." Stefan replied.

"Correction, you didn't let me go yesterday. If I remember correctly I was all ready to go - I even had my suit on - and you wouldn't let me out of the apartment. 'Lena, you're tired and you have your most important final tomorrow. Skip practice. Nik will understand.'" Elena imitated Stefan. "So no, I didn't skip yesterday. I was prevented." She quipped.

"And did he understand?" Stefan asked, a smirk creeping onto his mouth. He heard Elena grumble something on the other end. "What was that? I didn't catch it."

"I said shut up. And wipe that smirk off your face."

Stefan laughed. "You didn't answer the question, Miss Gilbert."

She groaned. "Yes, he understood you annoyingly smug bastard."

"I'm hurt." Stefan whined.

"No you're not. You're probably thinking about me naked right now." A few guys turned as she spoke. "Buzz off." She shot at them, returning her attention to Stefan's response, or lack of response.

"You're not the only one who knows the other really well, huh? You dirty old man."

Stefan glared, even though Elena couldn't see his face. "Hush, Gilbert."

"You're not denying it." She sang into the phone.

"What do you want from me?" He asked.

"Admit it." She demanded.

"Fine." He sighed. "I, Stefan Salvatore, was thinking about you, Elena Gilbert, naked." He stated. "Happy?"

"Maybe." She teased. "Now, what was I doing? Was I perhaps, reading? Knitting? Changing for practice?" Her laughter filled Stefan's ears.

"If you must know, we were both naked and I was doing very naughty things to you with my tongue. Specifically that one thing you really like when -"

He heard Elena's breath hitch just before she caught him off. "Stefan, you can't say things like that in public." She growled.

"I'm not in public so who gives a shit?" She was silent. "Ya, who's laughing now?"

"How long until practice starts?" She asked.

"3 hours. Why?" He asked.

"Cause I am outside our building and I need you now."

"Who is the dirty old man now?" He gloated.

"Stefan, I am going to be at our door in less than two minutes. Now you can either scratch my itch for me or I can do it myself. And I can promise you if you choose the first it will be epic."

Stefan's breath caught in his throat at Elena's words. "What the hell are you waiting for? Get your ass up here!"

XXXXXXXX

Stefan broke the silence of the post coital bliss. "Let's get away for Christmas." He said as he lazily stroked up and down her arm as it rested across his chest.

Elena turned lifted her head off his pec, brushing her hair back from her face. "Really? Where would we go?"

He shrugged. "Anywhere, wherever you want to go. I just want a break. I don't really care where as long as we are together."

"It doesn't matter to me either, as long as I have you." She sighed, thinking. "But I have always wanted to go somewhere in the Caribbean."

She felt his chest rumble as he chuckled. "Where would you like to go?"

"I don't know. I have never seriously looked into it."

Stefan sat up, scooting back until he was resting against the head board. He pulled Elena with him, nestling her on his chest, half in his lap. "I've been to the Bahamas and Jamaica. Not really charging to go again." He ran a hand through Elena's hair, relishing in the soft texture.

"How about this, I picked the area, you pick the place?" Elena said, relaxing even more into his hard chest.

"That sounds like a deal to me. Do you have any criteria you would like met?" He kissed her forehead.

"Other than you being there with me?" He nodded at her, smiling. Elena's heart melted just a bit. "Hmm." She hummed, kissing his chest as she thought. "Beach, but not like we go to the beach. I want to be on the beach. Oh, but not like a resort or a hotel."

Stefan rested his head against the headboard. "So, private hut? Secluded on the beach." Elena's eyes lit up. "Somewhere we can be completely alone. Undisturbed."

"Yes please. I don't want to deal with any people at all. I just want to be alone." She laughed. "No, that's not it. I just want to be with you. And it would be nice if no other people were there."

Stefan kissed her forehead. "I'll set it all up after practice."

Elena groaned. "Ugh, I forgot we still have practice." Stefan's chest rumbled against her shoulder as he laughed. "Do I have to go? I mean…" She smirked up at him. "You gave me quite the workout, Mr. Salvatore."

"While your praise does wonders to my ego, it doesn't change the fact that we have to go. If we both skip Nik will know something is up. And while I highly doubt he would care about just this one you know the girls will talk. They will assume we holed up in here."

"Well we would be, Stefan." He smiled down at her.

"But, do you want them to know that? I am sure they all know but still, I would like to keep it as professional as possible. I don't like people in my personal life. It's my life and I should get to decide who knows. And I don't want people like Alana knowing my life."

"Are you trying to guilt me into going to practice? And out of this super comfy bed with a naked you?"

"Damn, you caught me. But seriously, Elena. We have to go. Come on, it's the last practice before break. I bet Nik does something fun."

She glowered at him. "Fun for Nik and fun for me are two very very different things, Stefan."

He laughed. "Fair point. I'll suggest games and relays. I'll even bring my suit just for you. You know he won't be able to pass up races if I have my suit. Ahh, the things I do for you."

Elena lifted herself off his chest, planting a kiss on his lips. "It's because you love me."

"I do."

A/N: Sorry that my updates aren't as often now. Senior year's theme song is Wrecking Ball. I'm drowning and I don't have my own Stefan to save me.

Next update is gonna bring some surprise.


	13. Chapter 13

I am so sorry. I could give you all sorts of reason but it basically comes down to this. My second dog died and school is killing me. I hope this chapter lessens you anger with me.

* * *

Elena tossed her bag on the bed, slowly turning as she took in the entirety of the room. Stefan had really outdone himself this time. The bed stood in the before floor to ceiling windows. The walls were painted a light blue and the roof was made of thatched straw. The whole of the cottage couldn't be more than 12x15 feet. It was just enough room for the bed, a small dresser, and the bathroom. The bathroom had a completely open layout. A small shower sat in the back corner next to a large soaking tub. The toilet was in the other corner and a sink between the tub and toilet.

Elena felt Stefan's arms wrap around her as he wrested his chin on her shoulder. "You like it?" He asked.

She nodded, sinking back into his chest.

"It's perfect, Stefan. Thank you." She tilted her head, laying a gentle kiss against the underside of his jaw. She felt his arms tighten around her waist as he nuzzled her neck.

"I'm glad you like it." He kissed her neck gently. She hummed as his hands began to slowly creep beneath her shirt. "God, I love you so much, Lena."

"I love you too, Stefan." She closed her eyes; reveling in the feeling his hands were giving her. Slowly Stefan turned Elena in his arms. He placed slow, open-mouthed kisses along her neck as he began to lift her shirt over her head. She raised her arms, allowing him to slip her shirt over her head. He tossed it across the room as Elena wrapped her arms around his neck. She hummed again as he began to trace her jawline with her tongue.

"Owe." She looked at Stefan. He was smirking back at her. "You bit me."  
He chuckled. "And?" Stefan leaned forward, catching her chin between his teeth.

He slowly bit down on her chin before kissing down her neck to her clavicle. He nipped and sucked as she moaned. Elena's hands flew to Stefan's hair as he bit down at the base of her neck. He soothed the angry red mark before moving to the other side of her neck. He bit her again, harder this time.

"Oh, God, Stefan. Don't stop." She gripped his hair tighter as he sucked on the skin just beneath her ear.

"God, Lena. You taste so good." He nipped her ear. Elena felt her knees weaken as his breath blew across her ear. "I want to taste every inch of you. I want to experience every flavor you have to offer." He kissed her ear.

Elena pulled on Stefan's hair, forcing him to look up at her. "Then what are you waiting for?" She asked, her chest heaving as she stared into his eyes.

In a flash, Stefan had Elena over his shoulder as he flew to the bed. He tossed Elena on top of the bed before climbing over her. He stopped, taking a moment to appreciate her beauty. Her long dark hair was splayed out in a halo across the pillows. Her neck was spotted with love bites. Stefan leaned over her, slowly stroking her face before moving her hair out of her face. "You are so beautiful, Elena."

* * *

Stefan smiled down at Elena, slowly stroking through her hair. He loved the feeling of her weight on top of him. The ends of her hair tickled his bare chest and her breaths blew across his neck. He loved these moments

"Stefan?"  
"Yes, Elena?" Stefan asked.

Elena looked down at their intertwined hands, playing with Stefan's fingers as she mulled over what she wanted to say. "There is something I have to tell you. Something I have never told anyone." She paused.

Stefan sat up, pulling Elena with him as he rested against the headboard. "It's okay, Lena. You can tell me anything. You know that."

She nodded. "I know that, Stefan. It's just... I haven't told anyone this. Not even Caroling and Bonnie." She closed her eyes.

"It's okay if you aren't ready. Elena, look at me." He tugged on her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his. "You don't have to."  
"But I want to. I just, I just need to get my thoughts in order." She pushed herself up off his chest. "Okay. So, obviously you know that you aren't my first boyfriend." He nodded. "I had two boyfriends before you. Matt and John. Matt was great, really. I had a lot of trust issues when we met and he really helped me to work through them. When my parents died he did everything right. I just, I lost the spark. It wasn't exciting anymore. He didn't challenged me, not the way that you do."  
Stefan smiled. "But you didn't start this conversation to tell me about Matt, did you?" He asked.

"No. I wanna tell you about John, Jonathan Teller. He was my first everything. First boyfriend. First kiss." Her gaze dropped to their hands again. "First time." Stefan rubbed her arm, encouraging her to continue.

"He was the perfect boyfriend and I thought that I loved him. But after a few months things got weird. He changed – right after we had sex for the first time. I was only sixteen. We did it once, but I wasn't ready. I told him that I didn't want to do it again. He said that was fine and that he still loved me, but everything changed." She wiped her eyes before continuing.

"He became very critical of me, I guess you could call it verbal abuse. An he got rougher with me. One night we went to a party and he got trashed. Like it was really bad. He passed out on the couch. It took me forever to sober him up so that I could get him into the car. By the time I got him to the car he was pretty damn aware."  
She stopped talking, fighting back tears. "Elena, what happened?"

"He raped me Stefan. He was mad that I wouldn't have sex again and he was drunk. He was so much bigger than me and I couldn't stop him." She was crying now.

Stefan clenched his jaw, fighting the urge to speak. He wanted to talk but he knew what Elena really needed was for him to listen. She needed him to listen and be there to comfort her. He kissed her gently on the forehead. "Go on."  
"By some act of God his dad got transferred right after that, and I never saw him again. I was really messed up after that. I got really depressed, I had all these thoughts of suicide. I actually attempted suicide when I was seventeen."  
Stefan sucked in his breath. "Jeremy stopped me. I thought no one was home but he came home from practice early. He walked into the bathroom right as I was about to pop a whole bottle of oxycodone. He stayed with me until my parents got home. The whole time, he kept telling me everything he loved about me. Everything that made me special. If it wasn't for Jeremy I would have died that night. I look back on it now and I just, I wish I had known you then. Stefan, I was still dealing with this when I met you. My parents got me help, but I never opened up about why I did what I did. I just threw myself into swimming. It helped me but you have helped me heal more than anything else. You showed me what it was like to be loved unconditionally."  
She looked up at him, her eyes full of love and adoration. "I was drowning in more ways than one, and you saved me." She touched his cheek. "Stefan, say something."

He took a big breath in before letting it out. "I am going to fucking kill him! How dare he -. Who the fuck does he think -. God people like that shouldn't be allowed to live. I... ah!"

"Stefan, it's okay. That was 5 years ago."  
He scrubbed his face with his hands. "God. No, it's not okay, Lena. He did you wrong. He should not be allowed to get away with that. I'll kill him for what he did to you."  
Elena sat up, sliding herself over Stefan so she was straddling his waist. She grabbed his face and forced him to look at her. "Stefan, he's dead. He died in a car crash last year. He was drunk and high. His car went over the side of a ravine. He can't hurt anyone else. Okay?" He nodded.

"It's behind me now. I made peace with those demons. I'm telling you because you need to know. I can't hide anything from you."

"I'm glad you told me, Lena. I am. I'm just. I just wish you never had to deal with that." He kissed her forehead.

Elena pressed her head against Stefan's, smiling up at him from underneath long lashes. "I love you, Stefan."

"I love you too, Lena." He smiled, the first smile since Elena had told him about John. "And, I think that is enough serious talk for one day." He flipped them, pinning Elena to the bed.

"You think so?" She asked, her tone playful.

"I do." He smiled, kissing her eyelids as her arms wound around her waist.  
"Promise me something?"

"Anything." He kissed her forehead.

"Promise me you will never leave me." She looked up at him, her eyes full of vulnerability.

He smiled. "Such a silly thing to ask. Don't you know it's true?"

"But I need to hear it."  
He nodded. "Well, I promise, to do everything in my power to make sure that I never have to leave you. I love you so much Lena. Nothing will ever change that. I will never hurt you."

"I believe you."  
"Good, because I am so done with all this talking." He kissed her roughly, sucking on her bottom lip.

"You are? What are you gonna do about it?" She smirked up at him.

"Did you really ask that question, Miss Gilbert?"

* * *

Thoughts?


End file.
